The Man of Mischief
by JamesFames
Summary: A long time ago, they were once friends. Now, they are reunited and their feelings complicated. How will Asuka feel when her childhood friend, Adrian Loki, the Man of Mischief, makes his debut into the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking around on Fanfiction and curiously found several wrestling stories, which strung my interest. I honestly never thought I'd see stuff like this popping up, so I looked for a bit. Some are okay, others made no sense and so on. So, I thought I'd give it a try. So, this story will revolve around the pairing Asuka and an OC of mine. If you like the story please let me know and how I can improve. If not, let me know anyway. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

The Man of Mischief

Chapter One: A Tricky Debut

Asuka had just completed her debut match at TLC, defeating her old Rival, Emma. She had just signed on to Raw and already feels tired. Despite this, she decides to check on the other matches. On her way to the main screen room, she came across Shinsuke Nakamura, who was just cutting a promo and putting over some of the Superstars he had faced. After the interview, Asuka walked up to him and greeted him, bowing respectfully. Shinsuke smiled and bowed back. The two spoke in their Japanese language, talking about their matches and the effort put in by their opponents.

After Nakamura left to watch the rest of the show, Asuka made to follow, until she saw something that caught her eye; looking towards the entrance, she noticed Michael Cole interview someone who looked familiar to her. His jet black hair was tied up in a short ponytail and he had bright blue eyes, sporting a dark green leather jacket over a green and black shirt with the words 'Loki Lives' in cursive on the front, faded blue jeans and black boots. She seemed to remember him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Michael Cole," Michael spoke into the microphone. "And joining me tonight is the debuting Adrian Loki." He turned to him. "Tell us, Adrian; though you're not debuting tonight at TLC, you will be making your debut later on tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, Cole, a bit disappointed." The young man shrugged. "I've waited so long for a big moment like this and the old man had me debuting on Raw instead of a big pay-per-view? Vince must be losing his touch." He then smirked smugly. "However, though I'm not in the pay-per-view tonight, at least I'm debuting now tomorrow rather than never."

"And tomorrow, on Monday night Raw, your debut match will be against Sheamus." Michael continued. "How do you like your odds?"

"Pretty confident, actually." Adrian chuckled. "I've seen Sheamus wrestle, he's a tough sumbitch, but he's nothing compared to me."

"Are you saying that you're going to win?" Michael asked, causing Asuka to shake her head.

' _What else could you assume he's saying?'_ She thought.

"No, Michael, I'm gonna lose to Sheamus with no chance in Hell." Adrian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Of course I'm saying I'm going to win! What kind of dumb question is that?" He then sighed. "Anyways, I've been waiting a long time for this; I fought for this since my time in all of the big wrestling companies; TNA, Independent Circuit, NJPW, Ring of Honor, the list goes on…"

That bit kind of shook Asuka a little bit. The name, his very appearance, even the places he's said to have wrestled at; she instantly recognized him.

That was Adrian James, a man she knew since they were children. Adrian was abandoned as a child, only six years old; no one knew who his parents were, though Asuka's father adopted him and the two quickly became close as siblings. The two grew even closer due to their interest in wrestling, even forming a blood oath to leave a mark in the wrestling industry. The two started training and soon made their wrestling debut, with Adrian leaving a mark in the NJPW, and Asuka wrestled in AtoZ, with Adrian as her manager. The duo did well, until Asuka suddenly retired due to chronic nephritis, though Adrian retired as well, refusing to leave her side, bringing them even closer. When the two returned, however, they began to drift apart because of their own dreams and ambitions, and the two haven't seen each other ever since.

Now he's back, and now she was curious as to what brings him to the WWE. He certainly took his sweet time.

"Now I'm here, at the top of the wrestling ladder," Adrian went on with a smirk on his face. "Maybe I'll make some new friends, meet some old faces, and make new enemies…hopefully the first two." He chuckled. "Who knows? I'm just ready to leave my mark, like I dreamed of as a kid." He looked at the camera. "Don't worry, WWE Universe; tomorrow, you will witness the Second Coming of Ragnarok, the Man of Mischief, and the Prince of Lies and the Ultimate Trickster…Adrian. Loki."

' _Same egomaniac as always_.' Asuka shooked her head, almost chuckling.

Though he was devoted to Asuka, Adrian was always a trouble maker with a massive ego. When he's not spending time helping Asuka train, he's causing havoc; pranking other Superstars, spreading lies and pitting others against each other, and generally cause trouble for everyone. Hence the monikers 'Man of Mischief 'and 'Prince of Lies' and of course the 'Ultimate Trickster'.

Asuka doesn't agree with Adrian's methods, but she cared deeply for him, but always worries that he may step on the wrong foot.

"And there you have it, folks!" Michael declared, facing the camera. "Adrian Loki will be making his debut tomorrow on Monday Night Raw, so look forward to that!"

After Michael left, Adrian let out a sigh of relief, before looking over to where Asuka was, both looking back at each other with eyes wide with surprise. The stare off lasted for what seemed like forever, a gentle smile crept upon his face, and Asuka's head lowered a bit, her eyes still trained on her old friend.

After what seemed like forever, Adrian finally turned and left, leaving Asuka with his heart beating at such a fast rate. No one ever made her heart beat so fast, except maybe Adrian. She doesn't understand how he does it with that smile, but damn he does it well.

* * *

The next day, after most of the matches, Asuka was in the women's locker, after another tough match. Nikki Bella sure is tricky, but Asuka saw right through the twins tricks and got the win.

Now, the last match was Adrian's debut match and Asuka was looking forward to it. It's been a long time since she last saw Adrian wrestle. She couldn't help but wonder what he brings to the ring.

After Sheamus came out, with Antonio Cesaro at ringside, she watched as the lights went out, and the song *Me Against The World* by Simple Plan began to play, with green mist appearing on the stage. As the lights slowing came back on, there he stood; Adrian Loki, wearing green and black wrestling tights and black wrestling boots and a green trench coat over a tight black, long-sleeved shirt and black gloves and holding what looked like a golden cane with a snake head handle, his hair was down and he looked towards the ring with a smug look on his face, as he raised his cane high as fireworks went off behind him and the crowd cheered loudly, welcoming the Trickster, as he made his way to the ring, the fans reaching out for a high five or a handshake, only for Adrian to callously ignore them, as he slid into the ring and posed on the top rope, holding his cane high, receiving a loud cheer from the crowd.

"And his opponent," The ring announcer, Lillian Garcia, declared through the microphone. "From Kyoto, Japan, weighing in at 172 pounds, he is the Man of Mischief, the Second Coming of Ragnarok, the Prince of Lies and the Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOKI!"

Asuka watched as Adrian sets his cane to the side and removed his trench coat. He was fairly built, though not as much as other wrestlers like John Cena or Brock Lesnar. He didn't look like he was Japanese either; he looked more like an American.

The bell rang for the match to start and the two wrestlers circled each other in the ring, while Cesaro cheered for his friend at ringside. The two stared each other down, Sheamus saying Adrian has no place in the same ring as him, pushed him, only for the Trickster to respond by slapping Sheamus in the face, angering the Celtic Warrior, as he ran towards him, only for the Trickster to sidestep and run him into the turnbuckle, dazing him, allowing Adrian to roll him up for the pin.

Asuka was shocked at how short that was. Usually, Adrian would take his time with his opponents, scout for any weaknesses to exploit, but this was just too short.

As Adrian celebrated on the top rope, Sheamus was seething with anger at such a humiliating defeat at the hands of a newcomer, and got up and charged at the Trickster, only for said trickster to duck under a clothesline, bouncing from the ropes and hitting Sheamus with a spear, before unleashing a flail of punches. Seeing Antonio climbing up the apron, Adrian quickly ran over and hit him with an elbow smash to the face, knocking him down to the floor. Adrian looked at the ropes, then at Antonio, who was struggling to get to his feet, then bounced from the ropes and jumped over, hitting Cesaro with a somersault, knocking Cesaro down, Adrian popping back up and getting a massive pop from the crowd.

Asuka watched as Adrian tossed Sheamus out of the ring, smirking before frowning and shaking his head in disappointment, then gathered his trench coat and cane and made his way up the ramp. Asuka could tell he seemed disappointed.

Deciding she should try to say hello, she went off to find him. She found him exiting the men's locker room, carrying a duffle bag.

"Well that was a disappointment." He said aloud, unaware of Asuka's presence. "First not making my debut at TLC, now my debut match lasting only less than a minute. I'll have to make up for it next week."

As Adrian mumbled to himself, Asuka walked up to him.

"Mōichido, Eidorian." She greeted in her native language.

Instead of jumping, Adrian simply smirked, before turning to face her.

"Ā, utsukushī ashita no kōgō." He responds, doing his best to remember the language he grew up with. "Dono yō na hijō ni kitai sa reta odoroki."

Asuka chuckled.

"Well, it is good to see that you haven't forgotten the language of your home country."

"Hey, just because I've been away from Japan a long time, doesn't mean I've neglected." Adrian pouted, offended. "You wound me, Kana-Chan."

Asuka blushed when Adrian added the honorific title at the end of her name. Even when they were young, Adrian always talked to people using those honorific titles. He wanted to show respect in his own way, sure, but sometimes, he does it to tease people, like he's doing it with Asuka now.

"I…saw your match earlier." She said, hoping to change the subject. "You…seemed disappointed."

"Aye, you can say that." Adrian huffed, frowning. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, especially from the Celtic Warrior."

"Well, perhaps things will be different." Asuka suggested. "I heard that you may face someone more challenging."

"Perhaps," Adrian sighed, before smirking. "Well, I'd best be going. Until then," He bowed to her respectfully. "Watashitachi ga futatabi au koto o negatte imasu, enpuresu."

As Asuka bowed in return, Adrian planted a quick unexpected kiss on her forehead, surprising her, making her blush even deeper, as Adrian straightened up smirking.

"Namaste, Empress."

And with that, he turned and left, leaving Asuka with a fast beating heart and a very red face.

"Did…did he just…?"

* * *

 **Whelp, hope you guys liked it! As you guys can see, this story is mostly centered on Asuka and Adrian, my OC. This is the first ever wrestling story I ever wrote, so go easy on me, okay? If you guys like it, let me know and I'll write more! If you don't like it, let me know anyways and I'll still write more, because I can, but no flaming, okay? Anyways, hope you guys like it and be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Man of Mischief

Chapter Two: The Disastrous Rematch Demand

The next week came around; Asuka sat in the women's locker room, watching some of the matches. Some were good, some were bad, all she didn't care about. All she cared about right now was Adrian's match with Dolph Ziggler. She knew that the two fought many times in the past in OVW, a rivalry forming between the two, Dolph never being able to defeat the trickster. Perhaps tonight will be a different night for Dolph, either that or his losing streak against Loki will continue. They would find out tonight.

The theme *Here To Show The World* began to play, as the fans cheered loudly as Dolph Ziggler came out and posed, before walking down the ramp.

"The following contest is set up for one fall!" Lillian Garcia announced through the microphone. "Introducing first, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 218 pounds…DOLPH ZIGGLER!"

Dolph posed on the apron, before entering the ring and posing on the corner ropes, getting a huge ovation from the crowd, as he stood in his corner, ready to face his old rival.

As Ziggler's theme song died down, the lights went out, with green mist appearing on the stage. As the lights slowly came back on, the song *Me Against The World* begins to play, as Adrian appeared on the stage, that cocky smirk on his face, as he raised his cane high, getting a huge cheer from the crowd, as he walked down the ramp to the ring.

"And his opponent," Lillian Garcia continued. "From Kyoto, Japan, weighing at 172 pounds, he is the Man of Mischief, the Second Coming of Ragnarok, the Prince of Lies and the Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOKI!"

Asuka watched as Adrian slid into the ring, posing on the turnbuckle, the crowd cheering loudly for him, as he faced his rival, a smirk on his face.

The bell rang half the fans rooting for Dolph and the other half rooting for Adrian, and the two circled each other before grappling each other, Ziggler managed to get him in a headlock, but Adrian pushed to the ropes, getting out of the headlock, but Ziggler hit him with a shoulder tackle, knocking him down. Dolph then ran to the ropes, Adrian rolling under him, then jumped over him, then hit him in the face with a backwards jumping elbow smash, knocking Ziggler to the mat, then proceeded to run to the ropes and jumped off of them, performing a springboard moonsault on Ziggler, which he dubbed the 'Lokisault', then attempted to pin him, only reaching 2, before putting him in a sleeper hold.

Getting up, Ziggler managed to break free, before punching Adrian, then hitting him with a jawbreaker, knocking him to the mat, then started hitting him with multiple elbow drops, before posing and then hitting the Heart Stopper jumping elbow drop, then attempted to pin him, only reaching 2, then proceeded to hold the Trickster in a sleeper hold.

Asuka was watching with great interest, as the two rivals fought it out, as Adrian reached his feet, then broke free with a jawbreaker of his own, then slapped him across the chest with a Kesagiri chop to the chest, then hitting him with an atomic drop, before hitting him with a drop kick, knocking Ziggler to the mat, before climbing on the top rope, crouching on top and smirking, before hitting Ziggler with a diving elbow drop, Adrian popping up and getting the crowd riled up.

Asuka was impressed so far, as Adrian crouched in the corner, similar to how Edge sets up his spear, as Dolph struggled to his feet. As soon as he turned around, Adrian ran and hit him with the spear, which he dubs the 'Loki's Spear', knocking the wind out of him, and going for the pin 1…2…3!

Asuka smiled a bit as the crowd cheered loudly for the Prince of Lies, as he celebrated on the ropes, before hopping down and looked towards Dolph, writhing in pain. Instead of his usual smirk, Adrian had a deep frown on his face, disappointed that his old rival couldn't overcome him. Sighing, he walked over and helped Ziggler to his feet, then offered a friendly handshake. Dolph looked at the hand, then at Adrian, who gave a friendly smile, then smiled himself, as he gladly shook his rivals hand, the two men hugging, before Ziggler raised Adrians hand.

Asuka watched as the two shook hands once more, when suddenly, *Hellfire* began playing, as the men in the ring looked to see Sheamus and Cesaro step out on the stage, both holding microphones, steaming mad and glaring at Adrian, who only smirked in response.

"Quiet down!" Sheamus yelled, both men receiving loud boos from the crowd, as he gave Adrian a hard glare. "Loki! You think you're somethin', don't ya, fella? After your fluke of a victory last week?" The crowd booed loudly at this, but Sheamus continued. "Well, yer not! You don't deserve to be here, in the same ring as me or anywhere with me in general!"

Adrian only chuckled and shooked his head at this.

"You think this is a joke, don't ya, fella?" Sheamus demanded angrily. "You think you can walk in here and humiliate me and walk away?! ME?!" He was breathing heavy with pure rage. "Fella…I ought to come down there and kick yer bloody head off!"

The crowd booed loudly, but slowly went silent as Adrian raised his microphone to speak.

"As delightful as that sounds, Sheamus," He began, that cocky smirk on his face. "I'm afraid it won't happen. But I have a better idea."

Sheamus was steaming mad, but Cesaro implored him to listen. Even Asuka cocked an eyebrow in intrigue.

"As far as I'm concerned, the next pay-per-view coming up is Survivor Series, yes?" Adrian declared, getting a cheer from the crowd. "So, here's what I've got in mind; At Survivor Series, you and me go one on one, hopefully for longer than twelve seconds." He then grinned. "Until then, next week, how about you team up with your boyfriend, Antonio Cesaro, against me," He then gestured to Dolph." And the Showoff here, Dolph Ziggler, in a tag team match? What say you, you Alabaster Bastard?"

The crowd cheered loudly at this idea, as Sheamus and Cesaro seemed to debate amongst themselves, Asuka herself interested in seeing Adrian team up with an old rival. The decision made, the duo calling themselves 'The Bar' faced the ring and Sheamus spoke.

"I suppose I can wait to bloody yer face at Survivor Series." The Celtic Warrior shrugged, before smirking. "Until then, we'll see you and Ziggler next week."

"Excellent!" Adrian declared, throwing a hand up as the crowd cheered loudly, then he gave a clever smirk. "Another thing, fella? If you think you can take me down, just because you think you're superior…" He gave a small chuckle. "Well, I've got two words for ya…"

"SUCK IT!"

Adrian looked at the crowd, then chuckled.

"No, no, not quite what I'm looking for." He declared. "Much respect to D-Generation X, but that's not what I'm looking for." He rubbed a finger against his chin. "The words I'm looking for is along the lines of…" His eyes went to the ceiling, then back to the duo, as he pointed a finger upwards. "Look up."

Confused, Sheamus and Cesaro looked up…only to be showered with green slime, slipping onto the floor, much to the laughter of the crowd, as Ziggler laughed along with Adrian, who laughed like a maniac, even Asuka was astonished, with a hand covering her gaping mouth, at what had just occurred.

After his maniacal laughter had subsided, Adrian brought the mic up to his lips before speaking.

"And just like everything I do, ladies and gentlemen," He declared, gesturing to the duo he had not only outwitted twice, but also humiliated twice. "That is going to leave a mark." He then chuckled. "See you both at Survivor Series, fella."

After Adrian and Ziggler left the ring, and the duo to squirm in the slimy mess, Asuka was at a loss for words, though she shouldn't be surprised. Everywhere he went, Adrian always had to cause some bit of havoc and mischief, be it small pranks or major embarrassments, hence the moniker 'the Man of Mischief'. Despite this, Adrian claims to do it to make the audience laugh, but Asuka knew he did it for his own amusement, though she finds it hard to not snicker at his antics.

"Enjoying the show?"

Jumping slightly, she turned to see Adrian, that cocky smile on his face, no doubt due to his little prank on Sheamus and Cesaro, though she smiled back.

"Very much, yes." She nodded. "Especially that…prank of yours."

"I thought it was a nice touch." Adrian shrugged. "Those two always are full of hot air."

"Like someone I know." Asuka reminded playfully.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm that good at what I do." Adrian pouted. "At least credit me where credit is due, Kana-Chan."

Asuka blushed again from being called that old nickname he gave her.

"Anyways, as you already know, Survivor Series is in two weeks." Adrian declared. "If you're not too busy, perhaps you could accompany me?"

"Why me?" Asuka asked, raising a brow.

"Because it's been so long since I last saw you." Adrian explained. "Besides, it'd be nice to have you by my side again, for old time's sake."

"I have a match that night." Asuka said.

"It's not like I'm asking you to compete or anything." Adrian frowned. "I just need you at ringside. I feel stronger whenever you're at my side somehow." He clasped his hands together, almost pleading. "Please, it'll be like the good old days."

Asuka wasn't too sure if she wanted to though. The two of them didn't exactly part on friendly terms. However, she looked back at the days when they were younger, always training together, helping each other mending each other's wounds and even cheering for each other during one another's matches. And then when she was forced to retire due to her nephritis, though Adrian never left her side when he could have to pursue success. She missed the days when they were so close.

Perhaps they could become close once again.

"Okay, I'll do it." She nodded. "After my match, I'll be there at your side."

"Great!" Adrian whooped, pumping a fist into the air. "You're the best, Kana-Chan!"

Before he could react further, Asuka closed in and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush deeply, as Asuka pulled back with that deadly smirk.

"Consider that payback for that stunt you pulled last week." She teased, winking. "See you at Survivor Series, Trickster."

And with that, she walked off, leaving Adrian red in the face, though after a few minutes, a smirk crept on his face.

"Looking forward to it, Empress." He chuckled, before turning around. "Now, for my next trick…I wonder if the Miz is still here…"

With that, he picked up a nearby box and jogged down the hall, a wild grin on his face.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter, finally! I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the last one, but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging, though I'm sure you guys understand I want to take my time with my stories as to not make them seem rushed. Thank you guys so much for checking out the story, it really means so much to me that you actually like it, so I'll keep writing. By the way, am I progressing the relationship between Adrian and Asuka well? What do you think of Adrian in general? Let me know if you like it or not in the reviews, I always read the reviews if possible. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Three: Tag Team Trouble

The next week came around, and Asuka had just entered the arena with her duffle bag containing her wrestling gear. Though she wasn't wrestling tonight, she was interested in seeing Adrian's tag match against Sheamus and Cesaro, with Dolph as his partner. She wasn't sure if the two men could coexist tonight, given their history. Regardless, she hoped that Adrian would at least try to get along with his partner tonight.

Despite Adrian being talented, he never could hold a stable team, no matter who it is. He always ended up betraying his partner for various reasons, such as not getting along with them, unwilling to tag out a partner who he believes is doing a terrible job in the ring, or in his opinion, the person he's partnered with not worth teaming with, gaining him the infamous nickname 'Betrayer'. Because of this, he never won a tag title, and if he did, he would lose them in short time by leaving his partner to fend for himself.

It's not like there wasn't a good reason for this, however. He was once part of the Bullet Club stable back in NJPW, challenging and winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from Kazuchika Okada, AJ Styles becoming jealous of Adrian, who was still a rookie Adrian James at the time, winning a championship that should be his, resulting in the Bullet Club turning on and attacking Adrian, ejecting him from the stable and Adrian taking control of the opposing stable, Chaos, declaring war on his former stable-mates.

On her way to the women's locker room, she spotted Adrian at the corner, peeking out, as if looking out for something. Curious, Asuka walked up behind him.

"What are you up to now?" She casually asked, earning a hush from Adrian.

"Watch." He whispers, motioning to what he was looking at.

Peeking around the corner, Asuka could see the Miz holding a special decorated present, and could only guess it was from Adrian's little scheme.

"Well, what have we here?" The Miz mused aloud, inspecting the present, seeing the tag. "From little Timmy, huh? My biggest fan?" He then chuckled. "Well, finally, someone acknowledges that I am in fact awesome!"

As soon as he opened the present, however, green slime exploded all over his face, making him drop the box in surprise and anger. Asuka looked at Adrian, who was more than pleased, with that satisfied grin on his face.

Leaving the Miz to stew in anger, the duo swiftly left, Adrian finally bursting into laughter, once they were at enough distance.

"You should try not to laugh so loud, Watashi no yūjin." Asuka warned teasingly. "Wouldn't want him to find out so soon."

"Worth it, if I can see the look on his face." Adrian smirked. "Besides, Mizzy boy's always so full of himself."

"Now who does that remind you of?" Asuka mused playfully.

"Don't compare me to that braggart." Adrian huffed offended. "I know I'm good at what I do. I just don't feel the need to constantly talk about it."

"True." Asuka shrugged, smiling. "Besides, you're much more talented than him."

The two laughed aloud, before being approached by Dolph Ziggler.

"Dude, there you are!" He declared. "Where were you at?"

"Just delivered a little present to the Miz." Adrian smirked. "To say the least, he's a little green with envy."

"Ah, I see." Dolph said, before shrugging. "Anyways, we've got our tag match later on."

"Ah yes, the pasty faced hothead and the Swedish Matthew Santoro." Adrian chuckled. "Hopefully, they'll put up a better challenge than last week."

"Do not underestimate those two, Adrian." Asuka warned. "You were lucky, _very_ luck, in defeating Sheamus during your debut, but together, they will make things harder for you."

"Not to mention you're on their shit list, since that stunt you pulled last week." Dolph added. "Still, hard not to find that funny."

"Still, be on your guard." Asuka continued. "They will throw everything they have at you."

"And we'll throw ten times harder." Adrian shrugged, smirking. "You shouldn't worry so much, kōheina kōgō."

Asuka blushed a bit from his smooth words. He always knew the right words to say to put a bit of red on her face.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go get ready." Dolph backed up a bit, before turning to Adrian. "I expect to see you in the ring, Loki."

And Dolph walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Just us now." Adrian smirked playfully. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we can start with what you've been up to." Asuka suggested. "We haven't seen each in years."

"That is true." Adrian admitted. "Plus, I did miss seeing that lovely face of yours; that lovely hair and those beautiful eyes."

Asuka blushed once more from the flattery.

"I could go on for ages." Adrian chuckled. "But sadly, we have matches to attend to, so it'll have to continue another time."

As he turned to leave, Asuka grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Actually, I have a favor."

"Oh?" Adrian said, smirking. "Do tell."

"As you already know, I will be a part of Team Raw in a five-on-five match at Survivor Series." Asuka explained. "And I would appreciate it if you would accompany me."

"Is this a response to my request to you?" Adrian asked, smirking. "Or do you perhaps wish to show off for me?"

"It's nothing like that!" Asuka denied, blushing once again. "I just feel like your presence gives me more confidence, like it did when we first started wrestling."

"Ah yes, the good ole days." Adrian sighed at the old times. "I miss those days."

"Well, if it's okay with you," Asuka went on. "I would like you to be there at my side, since I'm doing the same for you."

"Well, I do miss seeing you wrestle." Adrian mused, before smiling. "Okay, I'll do it!"

"Great!" Asuka smiled, hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

Adrian smirked as he embraced her, relishing in it. After what felt like hours, the two parted at last.

"Well, then," Asuka cleared her throat and straightened herself up. "I suppose I will see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Adrian shrugged, turning to walk away, before Asuka stopped him once again.

"Is it okay if we…hang out after the match?" She asked. "Like the old days?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Adrian said, nodding.

As Adrian walked off, Asuka couldn't help but smile. This would be her only chance to rekindle that friendship with her childhood friend.

Or perhaps…it could become something more?

Regardless, Asuka was determined. Grabbing her duffle bag, she made her way to the women's locker room.

* * *

After several matches, Asuka watched as *Hellfire* began to play, as Sheamus and Cesaro come out and posed on the stage, receiving a loud boo from the fans. After fist bumping, the villainous duo began walking down the ramp.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall!" Lillian Garcia announced. "On their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 499 pounds…Sheamus and Cesaro…THE BAR!"

Asuka couldn't help but think about the name. The Bar? What kind of idiotic name is that? Regardless, she watched intently.

After the duo got in the ring and posed once more, they stood in the middle of the ring, ready for their opponents.

After the music died down, *Here To Show The World* began to play, and Dolph Ziggler came out to a very loud cheer from the fans as he posed on the stage, before making his way to the ring.

"And their opponents," Lillian announced. "From Hollywood, Florida, weighing at 218 pounds…DOLPH ZIGGLER!"

Posing on the ropes before entering the ring, Dolph got on the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd, receiving a massive ovation, before going over to his corner.

Once the song died down, *Me Against The World* started playing, as Adrian stepped out onto the stage, raising his cane up and receiving a huge ovation from the crowd, before walking down the ramp.

"And his partner," Lillian announced once more. "From Kyoto, Japan, weighing at 172 pounds…he is the Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOKI!"

The crowd cheered as Adrian slid into the ring and stood on the turnbuckle, Sheamus was itching to get his hands on the trickster, but Cesaro told him to wait until the match actually starts.

Smirking, Adrian stepped down, removing his trench coat and putting it and his cane to the side and got to his corner with Dolph.

The bell rings, Cesaro steps out onto the apron, allowing Sheamus to start off. Dolph exited onto the apron, allowing Adrian to start off as well, Adrian wanting to humiliate Sheamus once more.

The two circled each other, Sheamus still steaming from the humiliating defeat two weeks ago, even more from the embarrassment from last week, now all he wanted was to crush Adrian like a bug. Adrian just looked at him with that usual smirk, seeing Sheamus as nothing more than a big fish in a small pond.

Infuriated, Sheamus makes to punch him, only for the trickster to dunk under and roll him up, hoping to humiliate Sheamus once more, only for the Celtic Warrior to kick out and retreat back to his corner, refusing to be humiliated once again.

Adrian stood and gave Sheamus that usual smirk, as if taunting him, but Sheamus refused to fall for it, tagging in his partner, letting Cesaro take charge. Adrian still gave that smirk, but Antonio refused to fall for it.

Ziggler called for Adrian to tag him in, holding out his hand. Adrian looked at Ziggler, then two Cesaro, stuck his tongue out, then tagged in his partner, letting Dolph take charge.

The Showoff and the Swiss Superman circled each other, before locking up in a grapple. Cesaro got Ziggler in a head lock, but Ziggler bounced off the ropes, pushing the Swiss off of him, only for Cesaro to bounce off the ropes and hit Ziggler with a clothesline, knocking Dolph to the mat. He then ran to the ropes, bouncing off, but Ziggler rolled under him, then jumped over him, then knocked him down with a jumping clothesline.

He then shouted at the crowd, posing, causing the crowd to cheer loudly, then proceeded to put Cesaro in an arm lock, before tagging in Adrian, the two whipping Cesaro off the ropes, then knocking him down with a double elbow smash to the face, then hit him with a double standing elbow drop, Adrian ran to the ropes and hit Cesaro with the Lokisault, then attempted to pin him, only reaching two.

Adrian grabs Cesaro's arm and applies the Chickenwing. Cesaro struggled to get up, but Adrian kept applying pressure to the arm, before standing up and kicking him across the back, then spun around and mocked Sheamus, angering the Celtic Warrior, but the referee stopped him from entering the ring, leaving Adrian to drag Cesaro over to his corner and stomp him down while the ref was distracted.

Asuka frowned at this. Although she knew that Adrian always preferred to walk the fine grey line between heel and face, she always looked down on his dirty tricks.

Adrian tagged in Dolph, who proceeded with the beat down and let up when the ref counted to four, then tagged in Adrian, who tossed Cesaro over to Sheamus' corner, daring him to tag in.

Tagging himself in, Sheamus stepped into the ring and stared down Adrian once more, who only stood there with that mocking smirk, angering Sheamus again, who ran towards him, only for Adrian to sidestep him right over the ropes, shouting and getting the crowd riled up, as he ran and hit Sheamus with a suicide dive, knocking the Celtic Warrior down, Adrian bouncing up and popping the crowd.

Asuka smiled as Adrian got Sheamus back into the ring, then proceeded to the top rope, but Cesaro grabbed his foot, and although Adrian managed to kick Cesaro off, Sheamus got up and punched Adrian, stunning him, allowing Sheamus the chance to prop the trickster on his shoulders and hit him with the White Noise before going for the pin, only reaching two.

Frustrated, Sheamus held Adrian in a crossface chickenwing, screaming at Adrian to tap out, but the trickster refused to give in, just kept that usual smirk.

Asuka never figured out how Adrian does it; every time he wrestled, no matter who he's put up against, he always smiles that dumbass smile of confidence. But that's one of the things she's always liked about him.

Getting to his feet, Adrian hit Sheamus with a jawbreaker, followed by the kesagiri chop to the chest, then an atomic drop, finished up with a drop kick.

Adrian climbed up the top rope, but Cesaro got into the ring and charged, only to be stopped in his tracks with a Zig Zag from Dolph Ziggler, allowing Adrian to hit Sheamus with the elbow drop, jumping up and yelling, getting the crowd riled up even more, as they chanted 'Loki's Spear' over and over. The crowd wanted, and Adrian plans to deliver.

Moving to the corner, Adrian crouched, setting it up, as Sheamus struggled to his feet, then as soon as he turned around, Adrian ran and hit him with Loki's Spear, pinning him 1, 2, 3!

The crowd cheered loudly, as Adrian and Dolph celebrated in the ring, hugging and congratulating each other, before raising each other's hands.

Asuka smiled at this, as the duo walked up the ramp. She couldn't help but be surprised at how well the match went. Once again, Adrian never really got along with certain people he's teamed with, but tonight it went well. And She's glad it did.

Leaving the women's locker room, Asuka spotted Adrian and Dolph outside the men's locker room, chatting it up and laughing, as she listened.

"That was a great performance out there, Adrian." Dolph declared with a smile on his face. "I'm glad it went well."

"I'm surprised it went anywhere at all." Adrian chuckled, smirking. "You're lucky I like you better than most."

"Yeah, I guess that had a hand in it, huh?" Dolph grinned. "Well, talk to you later, Loki!"

After Dolph walked off, Asuka walked up to Adrian.

"Another great performance, Trickster." She spoke up, smiling.

"I believe it was, yes." Adrian said, turning to her, smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Asuka felt her heart beat at the smile on Adrian's face. It wasn't that cocky smirk he always had, but a genuine smile. She doesn't understand it, but something about Adrian's smile that made her happy, but it does.

"Well, I'm glad you won the match." Asuka said. "Usually, you're terrible at tag matches."

"Eh, it depends on who I'm paired with." Adrian shrugged. "By the way, the pay-per-view after Survivor Series is the Royal Rumble, right?"

"Yes, of course." Asuka nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Adrian smirks a dangerous smirk.

"I have big plans for that event."

Like what? Asuka wondered what sort of plans Adrian has for the event, except for the obvious Royal Rumble match.

"And what would that be?" Asuka dared to ask.

Adrian only chuckled.

"You'll see." He said, before turning towards the exit. "For now, how about that 'hanging out' thing? I'd like to catch up, if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Asuka smiled. "I'd be happy to!"

And with that, the two walked out, Asuka pushing her thoughts about Adrian's plans to the side for now, to enjoy her time with her childhood friend.

* * *

 **And finally, another chapter! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far and hope you guys forgive it if it seems rushed, I've pulled an all-nighter on this one. Still, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and are waiting patiently for more. Anyways, if you guys see things that can be improved, let me know in the reviews or in private messages. As always, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for checking out this story. I'm honestly surprised you guys like it, but it makes me happy that you love it nonetheless. I also want to apologize for my slow uploads, I've just been busy with my new job, which has me busy every day, from 7 to 7, and I get home exhausted and just pass out. Thank you guys for your patience and I hope you keep looking forward to more from this story. Anyways, enough stalling! Let's get on with the show!**

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Four: The Tricksters Ambition

The next week came around, as Asuka walked into the locker room, setting down her bag. She was still thinking about what Adrian had said last week, about having plans for Royal Rumble. Has Adrian already forgotten about Sheamus and Cesaro at Survivor Series? When she asked him about this, he just called them 'stepping stones', not something he's too worried about.

Despite Adrian's condescending tone towards the situation, he and Asuka's day went well, going to the movies before going to dinner, even taking nice pictures together, the two having a lovely time.

Asuka made sure to treasure that memory.

After leaving the women's locker room, she met up with Adrian by the entrance to the ring, as she noticed Adrian was giggling like a madman. She knew he was up to something.

"Let me take a wild guess," She began, smirking. "You've pulled another trick, haven't you?"

"You'll see." Adrian smirked, holding up a hand, as he counted down. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

As soon as he gestured with his hand, an explosion can be heard, and soon came a stench so foul, Asuka had to cover her nose, while Adrian was already wearing a gas mask that he pulled from somewhere, followed by screaming Diva's, running out of the foul smelling locker room, all covering their noses, trying to get away from the smell.

"Oh Adrian James Loki." Asuka shooked her head, chuckling. "Even the Divas are not safe from your madness."

"Hey, a trickster doesn't discriminate." Adrian shrugged. "Anyways, tonight, I don't wrestle, but I do have an announcement to make tonight."

"Is it about the Royal Rumble?" Asuka asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, actually." Adrian nodded. "And if you don't have anything going on right now, I was hoping you would accompany me for it."

"I have nothing going on right now, no." Asuka shrugged, then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great!" Adrian smiled under the mask, before chuckling nervously. "But perhaps we should wait after the smell goes away? The stink bomb I made was quite strong."

In agreement, the duo left to a less foul part of the arena to watch the rest of the show.

After some of the matches and after the effects of Adrian's stink bomb had died down, the two went to the entrance to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome," The ring announcer declared. "Accompanied by Asuka…ADRIAN LOKI!"

Adrian's music played and the two stepped out onto the stage, both in their street clothes, receiving a huge ovation from the crowd. Asuka watched as Adrian moved to one side of the stage, raising his cane, getting a huge cheer from the crowd, then it repeated on the other side, he then made his way down the ramp, with Asuka following behind, high fiving and shaking hands with some of the fans. The two stopped at the ring, Adrian sliding into the ring, holding down the ropes for Asuka to enter. Asuka stood at the corner, while Adrian stood at the center of the ring, mic in hand.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked.

The crowd cheered loudly, much to Adrian's pleasure, as he turned to Asuka, with a grin on his face.

"What about you, Kana-chan?" He asked politely, before looking her up and down. "My, you look lovely today." He then chuckled. "Actually, you always look lovely!"

Asuka chuckled, blushing.

"Anyways," Adrian went on, turning to the audience. "What're you guys looking forward to most at Survivor Series? Perhaps the Team Smackdown vs Team Raw match?"

The crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"Perhaps you're looking forward to the match between Brock Lesner and AJ Styles?"

The crowd cheered loudly, mostly for AJ.

"Or maybe," Adrian went on. "You're looking forward to the match between the Alabaster Gladiator, Sheamus, and yours truly."

The crowd cheered loudly for Adrian, while booing Sheamus.

"Ah, I'm not at all worried about Sheamus right now." Adrian waved it off, before smirking. "I'm more interested in the pay-per-view after; the Royal Rumble."

The crowd cheered loudly, as the trickster went on.

"You all know the drill about the Royal Rumble match; 30 superstars walk in and only one walks out with a guaranteed shot at any title of their choice."

Adrian smirked.

"I plan to enter and win the whole damn thing." That was a bold statement, and they haven't even reached the pay-per-view, but Adrian went on. "Because you see, I know I just got here, but honestly? I feel a bit…naked without any proper gold around my waist."

The crowd cheered, chanting 'you deserve it', much to Adrian's liking.

"While I appreciate the support of such a lovely fan base," Adrian went on, grinning. "I'm afraid it won't be enough, because not only will I have your support," He turned, gesturing to Asuka." I'll also have the support of the one and only Empress of Tomorrow, ASUKA!"

The crowd cheered loudly, making Asuka blush a bit.

"And on that day, everybody," Adrian went on, facing the audience. "On that day, I-"

Suddenly, *Here To Show The World* began to play, the fans cheering deafly loud, as Dolph Ziggler entered onto the stage, receiving a grand ovation, as he walked down the ramp, high fiving the fans. Adrian and Asuka watched as Dolph got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle, before jumping down and grabbing a mic and his music died down.

"Wow, listen to that ovation!" Dolph declared, receiving a cheer from the audience.

The crowd chanted with a mix of 'Ziggler' and 'Loki' chants, much to the two superstars liking.

Asuka was interested in seeing what Dolph wanted. Adrian and Dolph performed well last week, defeating Sheamus and Cesaro in the tag match. Perhaps he has thoughts about Adrian's plan for the Royal Rumble?

"First of all, Adrian," Dolph began. "I want to be the first to actually welcome you to the WWE."

The crowd cheered loudly.

"To congratulate you on making it big!" He went on. "After our match 2 weeks ago and our tag match last week, I couldn't be gladder to have an old rival of mine right here in the WWE!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could, Adrian in agreement, nodding along.

"And second of all," Dolph continued. "I knew you were ambitious, but wow. You're so certain about your success in the Royal Rumble, you've completely forgotten about Survivor Series."

"Well, what can I say, Dolph?" Adrian shrugged, smirking. "I like to think ahead. Because my victory at Survivor Series is already certain."

The crowd cheered loudly, as Dolph chuckled.

"That's great and all," He said, walking up to Adrian. "But maybe I plan on entering the Royal Rumble myself." He looked Adrian dead in the eyes. "And maybe I want to win the whole damn thing."

The crowd cheered loudly at the idea of the two rivals facing off in the Royal Rumble match.

"That's quite the statement, Dolphin Boy." Adrian grinned, chuckling. "And I hope you do enter…for me to eliminate."

"Now hold on, fellas!"

The crowd booed loudly, as the trio in the ring to see Sheamus and Cesaro step out onto the stage, both holding microphones.

"I think you're getting' a bit 'head of yerself, fella." Sheamus declared, his eyes fixed on Adrian. "Especially if you've forgotten 'bout our match at Survivor Series."

"Trust me, paste boy, I haven't forgotten." Adrian declared, smirking. "Although my policy says I'm supposed to forget about those I've beaten twice."

"You find this funny, don't ya, fella?" Sheamus asked, anger in his expression. "You think that just because you got lucky beating me twice, that means you're automatically on top? Well, you'd better think again."

Adrian only laughed aloud, not even taking what Sheamus said seriously. Asuka was worried this might escalate.

"Laugh all you want, Boy of Mischief." Sheamus went on. "The reality is; you'll never be worth keeping in the same ring as me. You'll never be worth keeping in the WWE like me and Cesaro!"

It was Cesaro's turn to speak now.

"We are the greatest tag teams in the WWE." He said with an arrogant smirk. "We don't just set the bar; we ARE The Bar!"

The crowd booed at this, Sheamus and Cesaro essentially claiming to be better than the better tag teams that came before.

Adrian didn't seem to bothered by this, however. He only smirked.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, fellas." He spoke up. "But you're gonna need to be around for more than a few years before you go claiming to be the greatest ever." He then smirked his dangerous smirk. "Plus, I've seen far superior tag team, and you two are not one of them. And besides, Sheamus; our match at Survivor Series won't be a tag match. It'll be you and me, one-on-one. Your boyfriend, Cesaro, won't save you from the wrath of Loki."

The crowd cheered loudly, which really pissed off Sheamus, but Adrian went on.

"I worked my ass off for a chance to really prove myself." He said. "I don't care if the old man likes me or not." He then frowned, his voice raising. "I don't care if anyone in the back likes me or not." He then shouted, pointing at Sheamus. "And I sure as hell do. NOT. CARE! If you like me or not!" He calmed down a bit, back to his usual smirk. "After I give you the spear of a lifetime at Survivor Series, I'm entering the Royal Rumble! And I! Will! WIN!"

The crowd chanted Adrian's name over and over, as Adrian raised a hand.

"So, boys, allow me to toast." He said. "Not only to your loss at Survivor Series," He then gestured a hand to them. "But also…to what you two are full of…"

Suddenly, what looked like some brown substance showered upon the duo, shocking them and sending them to the floor. While the crowd laughed it up, Dolph and Asuka were in absolute shock at what Adrian had done. Droping slime on people? Whatever, that can be washed out easily. But literal feces? Adrian always did prefer to walk the grey thin line when it comes to his antics.

Once the…mess…stopped falling upon the now messy and disbelief state of the Bar, Adrian raised his mic to speak.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!"

And with that, he dropped his mic, he and his friends left the ring, leaving the duo in a mess of shock and anger, the three meeting up backstage, Dolph and Asuka still in shock.

"Dude, Sheamus will be steaming mad now, if he wasn't already." Dolph shooked his head.

"Was that truly necessary?" Asuka asked, now fear that Adrian went too far.

"Maybe, maybe not." Adrian shrugged lazily, before smirking. "At least now, Sheamus won't hold back."

"Well, I hope you didn't bite off more than you can chew." Dolph said, before leaving.

"Well, with that out of the way until Survivor Series," Asuka sighed, looking to Adrian. "I have one last favor to ask."

"Only one?" Adrian teased with a smirk.

"Later after Survivor Series, there is a Mixed Match Challenge, in support of the charity for Rescue Dogs Rock." Asuka explained. "I was hoping you would be my partner."

"Awww, I love dogs." Adrian said, before nodding. "Sure, I'd love to!"

"Great, because if you didn't, I'd be forced to asked the Miz." Asuka chuckled. "Anyways, I've prepared something for you. Come."

The two walked down the halls, thankfully, the smell from Adrian's stink bomb was gone, arriving at the women's locker room. Heading inside, Asuka came back out with another duffle bag.

"I decided to make something for your match at Survivor Series." She said, giving the bag to Adrian. "Take a look."

Unzipping the bag, Adrian took a look inside, before gasping in awe and amazement.

"How did you…?"

"It took me a while and plenty of late nights watching the first Avengers movie multiple." Asuka chuckled. "But I thought about you, so I made this."

"You thought of me?" Adrian smirked. "I'm flattered."

"There's something else I wish to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Adrian raised a brow.

Asuka closed in and kissed Adrian's cheek, close to his lips, before whispering in his ear.

"Win your match at Survivor Series and I'll tell you."

With a wink, she walked off, leaving Adrian with a red face.

Watching her leave, his eyes glued to her hips as they swayed side to side, he waited until she was out of sight, then smirked.

"Well, this should be interesting." He said to himself, taking the duffle bag and prepared to leave.

 **And there's another chapter already, hope you guys don't mind. I really hope this chapter isn't too rushed, I've had this chapter bounce back and forth in my head several times, but work keeps me busy and I forget, so I hope this is sevicable. If there are problems, let me know and I will do my best to fix it. Anyways, the next chapter is Adrian's match with Sheamus. Will the Trickster win? Or will the Celtic Warrior have his vengeance?Thanks again and be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now is the time! It's time for the match between the Ultimate Trickster, Adrian Loki, and the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus, at Survivor Series! Who will win? Let's find out now!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for taking so long with these chapters, I recently lost my new job after a month, and I've been down for a while, so I've been trying to clear my head. Now, I'm back, and while I search for another job, I'll also work on fan fiction. Thank you guys for bearing with me through this. Now, enough of my woe's, on with the story!**

* * *

The Man Of Mischief

Chapter Five: Survivor

Tonight was the big night. Tonight was Survivor Series; where Smackdown would take on Raw for dominance, where their champions would face off to see who was superior.

Entering the building, Asuka made her way to the women's locker room to prepare for her match later on. After switching into her wrestling gear, she walked out of the locker room, then she noticed Adrian talking with someone. A woman, it looked like. She appeared tall and had blonde hair with streaks of black in it and she wore punk clothes.

Asuka could feel her blood boil as the two talked away. Was she actually getting jealous?

"Well, I'll see you around, Loki." The punk woman smiled, patting Adrian's arm before walking off.

After the woman was out of sight, Asuka walked over to Adrian, who smiled as she approached.

"Hello again, Empress." Adrian bowed.

Asuka did not answer, and Adrian knew why.

"Oh don't be like that." He scoffed. "That was just Ashley Massaro, a Diva who may be planning on making her in ring return. We were only talking, so don't get any ideas."

"As long as it was only talk." Asuka said sternly.

"Why Asuka, are you getting jealous?" Adrian asked teasingly.

"Do not mess with me like that, Adrian." Asuka scowled. "You know I don't like that."

"Don't worry, for I have my eye on only one woman." Adrian assured, smirking. "And she's standing in front of me at this very moment."

Asuka blushed, though her expression didn't change. She always hated it when Adrian cracks jokes at things that get under her skin, with no consideration for her feelings.

Before she could say anything else, the Miz approached with that usual smug look on his face, and none of his entourage, or as he called, his 'Miztourage' in sight.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Miz smirked, looking at Adrian. "Another worthless peasant who's about to get crushed." He then frowned. "You think you're something, because you got lucky? Well you're not. No matter what you do, Raw will always revolve around me-"

As the Miz droned on, however, Asuka noticed that Adrian wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying; just looking at Asuka with that kind smile, which made her heart beat as she smiled back.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Miz demanded, feeling he was being ignored.

"Did you hear that, Asuka?" Adrian asked, putting a hand up to his ear. "I could've sworn I heard some insignificant bug talking."

"Joke all you want, Loki." Miz growled. "But you can't deny that I am the face of Raw. Because I'm the Miz, and I'm-"

"A worthless, whiny poser who thinks he's an A-list star because he's been in a few shitty movies." Adrian interrupted. "Seriously, Mike, what will it take for you to realize that no matter how many shitty movies you star in, you're still a shit actor? You're so shit; you make Tommy Wiseau look like a professional!"

Miz just looked back at him, insulted, as Adrian simply turned, before saying.

"Also, while I wouldn't normally root against my brand, I hope Baron Corbin ends your days tonight."

And with that, Adrian and Asuka walked off, leaving the Miz to stew in anger.

"Well, that went as predicted." Asuka predicted.

"Like I said before, Mike's full of himself." Adrian shrugged, before smirking, "Anyways, my match with Sheamus is coming up last in the pre-show."

"Then afterwards is the women's elimination tag match." Asuka added. "I trust you will be there at my side during the match?"

"As long as you be by my side," Adrian said with a smile. "I'll be by your side through Hell and back."

Asuka smiled this time. Despite Adrian's behavior, he would always have this sense of loyalty towards her.

She was happy to have a friend like Adrian. And hopefully, after tonight, they might become something more than friends.

Before they could continue, they are approached by none other than Paul Hayman, advocate to Brock Lesnar.

"Good evening, Ms Asuka." Hayman greeted respectfully, before turning to Adrian. "Adrian."

Asuka glared at Hayman with a frown. She never was a fan of a parasite like Hayman. She never understood why he was still around, besides using Brock Lesnar to leech off the company.

Adrian, however, looked at him with a blank expression, before pulling out a pen and paper and holding it out to him.

"Sign, autograph." He quickly said. "Now."

Chuckling, Hayman gladly signed his autograph upon the sheet of paper, then returned it to Adrian, who then pulled out his cellphone.

"Picture?"

Nodding, Hayman stood beside Adrian and the two smiled at the phone, unaware that Adrian was holding the bunny ears behind his head.

The picture taken, Adrian slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure for the king of heels?"

"You flatter me, Mr Loki." Hayman chuckled, before saying, "I'm just here to wish you luck in your match against Sheamus."

"Well, you can tell Brock that I wish him luck against Styles." Adrian responded.

"By the way," Hayman said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I also wish you luck with your plans for the Royal Rumble." He then raised a brow. "Though I'm surprised you're thinking that far ahead."

"Eh, I like to think ahead." Adrian shrugged. "Besides, my victory tonight is already assured."

"Well, I wish you luck with your ambitious endeavor." Paul said. "However, though I wish you luck with your pursuit of every other title, I must ask that you don't go for the Universal title."

Adrian raised a brow at this.

"Why not?"

"Because he's afraid of losing relevance." Asuka said, glaring at Hayman. "Because as soon as Lesnar loses the title, no one will care about him."

"I'm simply concerned for Adrian's health is all." Paul said defensively, before facing Adrian. "You see, Adrian; Brock is the Beast Incarnate, the undisputed defending champion on Raw. Anyone worthy enough to challenge him ends up broken." He then smirked. "Just ask the Undertaker. Just ask John Cena. Just ask Braun Strowman. Just ask Samoa Joe, Goldberg, just ask anyone who was a worthy opponent. I praised them and rightfully so." He then gestured to Adrian. "But you? Mr Loki, you don't compare to someone like my client. You would be torn to pieces the minute you step into the ring!"

Asuka saw Adrian look down to the floor, though she couldn't read his expression.

"If I were you, I'd jump over to Smackdown." Hayman said, turning his back to the two. "Not only would you have an acceptable match with Mr Styles, you'd save yourself the trip to Suplex City."

And with that, he simply walked off. Asuka looked at Adrian, his face still unreadable.

"Adrian, pay him no mind." Asuka assured, rubbing his arm. "You could win any title you-"

She stopped, however, when she noticed he started chuckling, then it turned to maniacal laughter, which confused and scared her.

"Adrian? Are you alright? He didn't discourage you at all?"

"Discourage?" Adrian repeated, his laughter subsided, and he smirked that sinister smirk. "Asuka, my dear, all he did was made me want the Universal title even more!"

"Even after what he said about Brock Lesnar?" Asuka asked.

"All he does is hype him up to scare people." Adrian smirked. "He's not gonna scare me away!"

Asuka always knew Adrian was brave, but she's not sure how he can possibly take on Brock Lesnar. What sort of tricks could he possibly pull to take down the Beast Incarnate?

"Anyways, I'd better get changed for my match." Adrian said, turning to leave, while smirking. "Time to try out the outfit you made for me."

"I will leave you to it." Asuka nodded, before smirking. "But until-"

She stopped, however, Adrian acted quicker, kissing her on her cheek, then backed up with that usual smirk.

"I will see you at ringside."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Asuka with her cheeks blushing.

* * *

After some of pre-show matches, Adrian's was up next. Sheamus' music played and the Celtic Warrior and Antonio were greeted with a wave of boos, but the duo didn't care, as they walked down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for a one fall!" Lilian Garcia declared. "Introducing first; from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 267 pounds, accompanied by Cesaro, he is the Alabaster Gladiator…SHEAMUS!"

The two entered the ring and waited, Sheamus eager to get his hands on the trickster and move on to his and Cesaro's tag match later.

A few minutes later, the lights went out, and green smoke appeared on the stage, as several images appeared on the titatron. First was a picture of Odin, then to Thor. The titatron switched between several pictures of figures from Norse mythology, before stopping at a picture of Loki.

Then, *Me Against the World* began to play, making the fans roar with applause, as Adrian stepped out, dressed as Loki from the first Avengers movie; the green, gold and black outfit, the black and green cape, the scepter, and the golden deer horn crown that Loki wore, as he stood on the stage, the scepter raised above his head and fireworks went off behind him, sending the audience into a roar of cheers, then Asuka walked out to Adrians side, and the two began walking down the ramp.

"And his opponent," Lillian Garcia declared. "Accompanied by the Empress of Tomorrow Asuka, from Kyoto, Japan; weighing in at 176 pounds; he is the Man of Mischief, the Second Coming of Ragnarok, the Prince of Lies and the Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOKI!"

Reaching the ring, Adrian walked up the steel steps and into the ring, posing on the turnbuckle with his scepter, before turning his gaze towards Sheamus with a smirk, then hopped down and stood in his corner.

Asuka removed Adrian's cape and coat and crown and scepter and stood by at ringside, as the two wrestlers stood in their respective corners.

The bell rang and Sheamus charged at Adrian, only for the trickster to sidestep him and kick the Irishman in the leg. Gripping his leg, Sheamus turned and snarled, as the trickster only looked at him with that usual smirk, which angered Sheamus.

Sheamus ran towards him again, only for Adrian to duck under him and catch him with a roll-up, only reaching two before Sheamus kicked out. Adrian was about to reach his feet, but the Celtic Warrior was faster, catching him with a knee to the face, sending him back to the floor, before jumping on him and raining punches, as Adrian grabbed the rope with one hand and tried to block the punches with the other. The referee counted to 4 before Sheamus finally let up and got up off, receiving a massive boo from the crowd and shouted angrily at them.

Adrian struggled to his feet, getting to the corner, then Sheamus charged at him, only to be met with an elbow to the face, then Adrian climbed to the top rope and waited for his opponent to face him. Once Sheamus turned around, Adrian hit Sheamus with a blockbuster, sending him to the floor then springboard off the ropes, hitting Sheamus with the Lokisault, then made to cover him, only reaching 2.

Adrian then put Sheamus in the chickenwing armlock, but Sheamus rose to his feet, then pushed him into the corner, thrusting his shoulder into Adrian's midsection. Adrian sank to his knees, as Sheamus started stomping him down, the ref counting down, reaching four before Sheamus halted his assault.

Adrian got to his feet and leaned against the turnbuckle, Sheamus walked up to him and got in his face, saying 'Not so tough now, are you?', then pushed him. Adrian responded by smacking Sheamus in the face as hard as he could, sending Sheamus reeling back a bit. Adrian then smacked him again, harder this time, towards the ropes, then whipped him across the ring, then ran and hit him with a missile dropkick, sending him to the outside.

While Cesaro went to check on his friend, Adrian ran to the ropes and bounced off, hitting both Sheamus and Cesaro with a suicide dive, knocking them both to the floor, then bounced back up, getting the crowd fired up. He grabbed Sheamus and tossed him back into the ring, then got to the top rope, aiming to hit Sheamus with the elbow drop, but Sheamus recovered and punch Adrian in the face, knocking him off balance, then got him on his shoulders and landed him with the White Noise, then got up to be greeted with more boos from the fans.

Sheamus stood at the corner and beat an arm across his chest, preparing for his signature Brogue Kick, Asuka was screaming at Adrian to watch out, as the trickster slowly rose to his feet. He turned around and as soon as Sheamus ran to hit him with his finisher, Adrian ducked under it, then turned around and hit Sheamus with a kesagiri chop across the chest, followed by an atomic drop, then whipped him off the ropes, only for Sheamus to reverse it, then Adrian bounced off the ropes, frontward, then hit Sheamus with a backwards flying elbow to the face, both dropping to the mat.

Adrian then did a kip up back to his feet, the crowd roaring with excitement, chanting 'this is awesome', as Adrian climbed to the top rope, then hit Sheamus with a Shawn Michaels styled elbow drop, popping up to his feet, riling the crowd up further, chanting 'Loki's Spear' over and over.

Wanting to deliver, Adrian crouched at the corner and waited, as the Celtic Warrior struggled to his feet. As soon as Sheamus turned around, Adrian ran and hit him with Loki's Spear, then covered him 1…2…3!

"Here is your winner," Lillian declared. "The Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOKI!"

The crowd roared loudly, as Adrian posed on the ropes in victory, as Asuka got into the ring and stood a few feet behind him. Adrian got down and turned to face Asuka, the two of them looking at each other for a solid minute, before they bowed to each other, then embraced each other in a hug, before releasing and Adrian smirked.

"So, I believe you have something to tell me?" He said.

Asuka nodded, then walked up to him, closed her eyes and planted a kiss against his lips. Ignoring the crowd, the two engaged in heated, passionate kisses, Asuka wrapping her arms around Adrian's neck, the Trickster wrapping his arms around the Empress of Tomorrow's waist, pulling her in closer, running a hand down her spine, sending sensational tingles through her body, his other hand running through her multicolored hair.

After a few minutes, the two finally pulled apart, breathing heavy, before leaving the ring, then kissed one last time on the stage, before leaving through the entrance.

* * *

A few minutes later, Adrian and Asuka met up backstage.

"How long have you been holding that in?" Adrian asked, breaking the silence.

"Long enough." Asuka said bluntly. "Adrian, I've been in love with you for so long and when we parted ways years ago, it hurt me so bad." She then smiled, a tear in her eye. "And now you're here and I'm not letting go."

Adrian smiled, wiping the tear from Asuka's face.

"You're never gonna lose me this time." Adrian assured. "I promise."

And with that, the two went in for another passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around in their mouths, before parting once more.

"The first match is about to start." Asuka whispered seductfully. "We have plenty of time, before the women's elimination match."

"Well then," Adrian smirked, their noses touching. "Shall we begin?"

Before the two could move, however, they looked to see Big Show, staring at them, his jaw dropped.

"What're you gawking at?!" Adrian scowled.

Unable to say anything, the Giant simply turned and walked away.

"Yeah, get lost, fat Gandalf!" Adrian shouted, waving him off. "Go cast a spell!"

"Why don't we take this someplace more private?" Asuka suggested.

Nodding, Adrian lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, looking for someplace with less people.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the match between the Shield and the New Day, it was time for the women's tag team elimination match. The women of Team Smackdown came out first, ready to prove their dominance. The women of Team Raw came out next, Asuka with Adrian by her side.

The bell rang for the match to start, and Adrian stood by at ringside, and watched as the match went on. For Adrian, some of the elimination went by so quick. The team captains, Fox and Lynch, started the match. Bayley tagged in and eliminated Lynch with a roll-up. Carmella performed a superkick on Bayley followed by a Samoan Splash by Tamina to eliminate Bayley. Tamina attacked Jax with a crossbody and performed a Samoan Splash off the steel steps on Jax: Jax was unable to answer the referee's ten count and was eliminated. Naomi reversed a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbraker from Fox into a Sitout Pin, to eliminate Fox. Banks applied the Bank Statement on Naomi to eliminate her.

Adrian smiled when Asuka finally got tagged in, seeing her dominate her opponent, then Asuka performed a roundhouse kick on Carmella to eliminate her. Natalya applied the Sharpshooter on Banks to eliminate her. Asuka applied an armbar on Tamina to eliminate her and then applied the Asuka Lock on Natalya to eliminate her to win the match.

Asuka celebrated in the ring, as Adrian stepped in and kissed her congratulations, the crowd cheering loudly, and the two left the ring and departed for backstage.

* * *

Several hours later, Adrian and Asuka went into another make out session backstage in the locker room, raining kisses and caressing each other in their embrace.

The two parted from another kiss to catch their breaths, their breath hot.

"How long have we been at this?" Asuka asked between breaths.

"It feels like hours, to be honest." Adrian shrugged, glancing at his phone. "A bit after 8, I believe."

"Well, we're pretty much free." Asuka sighed. "Let's go to my apartment."

In agreement, the two changed into their normal clothes, grabbed their bags and made to leave. As they made their way through the viewing room, however, Adrian stopped when he noticed that it was AJ Styles match with Brock Lesnar. He looked at the screen, Hayman's words echoing in his mind.

" _You're better off jumping to Smackdown."_

Watching the screen, a deadly smirk crept upon Adrian's face, as a plan formulated in his head.

Asuka looked to see Adrian drop his bag and grab a nearby Team Raw shirt.

"Where are you going?"

Slipping the shirt on, he turned and smirked.

"I forgot something."

* * *

The match between AJ Styles and Brock Lesnar was getting more intense, the crowd cheering for both superstars, chanting 'this is awesome', as the two men in the ring struggled to put each other away.

AJ went for another Phenomenal Forearm, only to be caught with another F-5 from Brock Lesnar, sending the crowd into an uproar.

Before Brock could make the pin, however, the crowd began to cheer louder. Confused, Brock stood up and looked to see Adrian, cane in hand, walk down the ramp and stood outside the ring, face expressionless.

They stood there, giving each other a cold hard stare, sizing each other up, before Brock simply smirked and started chuckling, telling Adrian 'you're not worth my time', before turning around into a Phenomenal Forearm from AJ, knocking Brock into the referee, knocking him out, but Brock was still standing.

Taking this chance, Adrian slid into the ring, and when Brock turned around, he was speared by Adrian, knocking the wind out of him.

The crowd went wild, as Adrian stood up and he and AJ Styles stood there, staring at each other, AJ confused by this action, while Adrian still looked at him with that blank expression.

The former stalemates turned bitter rivals stared each other down for a solid minute, then Adrian looked at the fallen referee, then back to AJ, a grin appearing on his face, then he held up a hand, giving the devil horn gesture.

AJ smiled and returned the gesture, then Adrian moved Brock a bit closer to the turnbuckle, then told AJ to hit Brock with the Shooting Star Press, a move that Brock attempted and failed at WrestleMania.

Nodding, AJ got to the top rope, Adrian pointed towards him, and the Phenomenal One jumped, landing the Shooting Star Press on Brock, then made the cover.

Adrian woke up the referee, who then began the count.

1…2…3!

The match was over. People couldn't believe what had happened. AJ just defeated the Beast Incarnate. He just defeated Brock Lesnar.

Though not without Adrian's help. But AJ just celebrated like Adrian wasn't even there. Sighing, Adrian decided he needed to remind his friend.

Crouching in the corner, Adrian waited, and when AJ turned around, he was hit by Loki's Spear, knocking the wind out of him. Adrian never did like being ignored or forgotten, so he wanted to remind AJ who gave him the win in the first place.

Adrian stood up, looking down at AJ, before exiting the ring and grabbing both the WWE World Heavyweight title and the Universal title and got back in the ring. He stood over AJ, then looked at the WWE WHC title, shooked his head and dropped it on AJ. He walked over to Brock, looking at him for a moment, then raised the title over his head, and dropped it on Brock, saying 'Keep it warm, cause I'm coming for you'.

And with that, he left the ring, leaving the two writhing in pain.

* * *

Asuka saw Adrian return and smiled. As the two left the arena, Asuka was both excited and worried. Excited at what Adrian plans on next, and worried that he will be targeted by the Beast.

But she decided not to worry. For now, the two were on their way to her apartment to 'catch up'.

* * *

 **Finally, the new chapter is in! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and can forgive me for taking so long. I'm still searching for a new job, thankfully, Pizza Hut was more than happy to take me back. Still, wish me luck.**

 **Anyways, what will happen next? What new tricks will the Man of Mischief bring next! Stay tuned to find out! Be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Six: Confrontation

Asuka watched the highlights of Survivor Series, seeing the results of the Smackdown vs Raw matches, but the match between Styles and Lesnar was what interested her, especially the result of AJ winning, thanks to Adrian.

"Stephanie will be furious of this, no doubt." Asuka sighed, shaking her head.

As if on cue, the commissioner of Raw herself marched into the room with Triple H close behind, her face red with anger, as she approached Asuka.

"Where's Adrian?" She demanded harshly. "Where is Loki?!"

Asuka just looked at her with a blank expression, unsure how to respond.

"I don't know." She finally got out, finding her words.

Stephanie just looked down at her with what was supposed to be an intimidating glare.

"Don't play dumb with me, Asuka." She growled. "I know you two are close. I DEMAND to know where he is!"

"I told you; I don't know." Asuka frowned. "Adrian does his own thing; even I know not what he does with his time when he's not spending it with me."

Stephanie looked like she was going to scream, but Triple H, thankfully, rubbed her shoulders, calming her down.

"Look, just," Stephanie began, through gritted teeth at first. "Tell Adrian that I need to see him. He screwed Raw BIG TIME with the stunt he pulled last night at Survivor Series, and if he thinks-"

"Did someone say my name?"

They looked to see Adrian approach, holding what looked like a pink present with a red ribbon.

"Yes, Adrian, I've been looking for you." Stephanie said, as if about to yell again. "You see, what you did last night-"

"Wait just a minute now, Steph." Adrian interrupted, holding a hand up. "Just hear me out for a moment, kay?"

Stephanie stood there with her arms cross, waiting for Adrian to speak.

"I know you're angry because of what happened last night." Adrian started, getting a nod from the commissioner. "I understand that you're mad over what I did last night."

"Yes, I very much am." Stephanie nodded.

"Which is why I'm here to apologize." The trickster went on, Stephanie with a confused look on her face. "I have my reasons for doing what I did, and believe me, I wish I knew of a different way to get under Brocks skin, but there wasn't one. But the more I thought about it, the worse I felt about it." He then held the present out to her. "Which is why I got you this!"

Stephanie gasped silently, her expression surprising, as she accepted the gift.

"Really? For me?" She said, Adrian nodding with a smile. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"I recommend that you open it at home." Adrian suggested. "Wouldn't want anyone getting envious now would we?"

"I most certainly will!" Stephanie said happily, before turning to her husband. "Let's go!"

Husband and wife left, leaving the two to their own devices.

"I never thought you would give such a sincere apology, Adrian." Asuka remarked.

She frowned, however, when Adrian started chuckling, then the chuckling turned to laughter.

"Let me guess," Asuka sighed. "That was no gift, was it?"

"Maybe," Adrian said innocently. "Let's just say that it smells real bad."

Asuka couldn't help but chuckle at this. She never liked Stephanie, and she certainly never liked Triple H. The Game was talented, sure, but she believed that he only married the Million Dollar Princess so he could make his name more relevant and inherit the company. Still, this had some good parts to it, like Triple H overseeing NXT, which she was thankful that Vince had no control over. As much as she despised him, she knew that Triple H had a better eye for talent than his farther-in-law, who obviously has a hard-on for overly muscular men with no talent.

'Vince wouldn't know talent if it smacked him across the eye.' She thought to herself.

"Anyways, I've heard from a certain bald eagle that AJ Styles was coming over." Adrian went on with a playful smile. "I wonder what would bring him here."

"Well, I suppose we should head out to meet him later tonight?" Asuka asked.

"No, _I_ should head out to meet him later tonight." Adrian shooked his head, as he held up a hand before Asuka could protest. "He no doubt wishes to confront me about last night."

"But shouldn't I be there by your side, if anything happens?" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know AJ better than anyone else; I can handle myself." Adrian assured. "Besides, knowing AJ, he's become the egotistical 'good guy' who thinks he's doing the right thing."

He then fake coughed, saying 'John Cena' in between them, making Asuka giggle a bit.

"Besides, you've got a match later on." Adrian smirked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards Dana, who was watching from afar. "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

After they kissed, Asuka watched as Adrian casually walked off, hoping that he isn't going in over his head.

* * *

After what could be described as the quickest match she ever won, Asuka went to the viewing room to watch the remainder of the matches and segments. The last segment was starting now, as *Phenomenal* began to play and AJ Styles stepped out to a huge ovation from the fans. Entering the ring, AJ took the mic and walked around in the ring, taking in the 'AJ Styles!' chants, then stopped in the middle of the ring, the WWE championship around his waist, then raised the mic to his lips to speak.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I invade Raw for a little while!"

The crowd cheered loudly, putting a smile on the Phenomenal Ones face.

"Glad to hear you approve." He went on. "Thankfully, so does Kurt Angle, doin' a great job by the way, man."

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Now, first off, I want to give my consolation congrats to Brock Lesnar." AJ said. "Now I know you guys don't like Brock, I get it. But even I have to admit it; the guy put up a great fight last night. I thought for sure I was gonna lose, when he hit me with the F-5, but then the unexpected happened."

The crowd cheered loudly, chanting 'Loki' over and over, which made AJ smile a bit.

"Yeah, you all know." He said. "Out of all the people I've met over the years, I never thought I would see him practically hand the victory to me. At that moment, when I thought it was over for me…none other than the trickster, Adrian Loki, walked down the ramp."

The crowd cheered loudly.

"That distraction gave me an opening that I wasted no time taking." AJ went on. "After I hit Brock with the Phenomenal Elbow, he accidentally knocked the referee out. And THEN…Adrian, that snake, slid into the ring, and speared Brock."

The crowd cheered even louder, making AJ chuckle.

"And I looked him dead in the eyes." AJ said. "My former stable-mate and friend, now my most hated rival, we stood there, and then," He held up a hand, giving the devil horn hand sign. "He smiled, giving our old sign of friendship back in the day."

He looked at the crowd, as they chanted 'AJ James', the name of their friendship, making him chuckle.

"And then, he suggested rubbing salt in Brocks wound." AJ continued. "He suggested that I do the Shooting Star Press. The move that Brock Lesnar botched at WrestleMania XIX against Kurt Angle, leaving him with a concussion. I admit, I was suspicious at first, but I went with it. And then, on that night, not only did I win for me, but also for Team Smackdown."

Some people who like Smackdown cheered, while those who love Raw booed.

"A mixed reaction, but I understand." AJ nodded, but then frowned. "However, as I celebrated in the ring, as soon as I turned around…BAM!" He slammed his fist into his open palm. "He hit me with a spear!"

The crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"To be honest, I can't quite figure him out." AJ admitted with a shrug. "I thought I had him figured out, back in TNA, where we first met," The crowd cheered at the mention at TNA. "But as it turns out, that's not the case. Now, I don't want to make any assumptions, but I think-"

Suddenly, *Me Against The World* began to play, sending the crowd into a frenzy, as Adrian Loki stepped out onto the stage, cane in hand, staring at AJ, then walked down the ramp, circling the ring, a smirk on his face.

Asuka watched from the viewing room as Adrian slowly went up the steel steps, his gaze locked with AJ, entering through the ropes, mic in one hand and cane in the other, as his theme song died down, the two former friends having an intense stare off, the crowd chanting 'AJ Loki' now, as AJ rose his mic to speak.

"Adrian; long time no see, stranger." He declared. "You know? Out of all the people I've met over the years, I never thought you, of all people, would be the one to hand Smackdown the victory last night."

Adrian chuckled, before raising his own mic to his lips.

"Oh believe me, AJ, I was surprised myself." He said, still having that smirk on his face. "But don't get the wrong idea, my dude. I didn't do it for you; I didn't do it for Team Smackdown. In fact, I couldn't care less about Smackdown, and I sure as hell couldn't care less about you. The only person I did it for was…" He pointed at himself. "Me."

"And what do you hope to gain by costing Raw the win, if you don't mind me asking?" AJ went on. "Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful, even though you just said you didn't do it for me, I'm just confused."

Adrian turned his head to the audience, who were chanting loudly, then turned his head back to AJ.

"Well, I suppose I owe you that much." Adrian said. "You see, last night, before my match with…Sha-Shane? Shirley?" He scratched his head in fake confusion, before chuckling. "I'm sorry, I totally, one hundred percent forgot his name. You know, he's a red-head, looks like a rooster, has skin so white, the KKK have been trying to recruit him for years, who was he?"

The crowd laughed at his joke.

"You see, that's how little I care about someone, I forget who they were." Adrian shrugged, before continuing. "Anyways, before my match, I was approached by Lesnar's advocate, Paul Heyman."

The crowd booed at this.

"It started out as a friendly greeting; Paul telling me good luck with Paste Boy," Adrian went on, the crowd laughing at his insult towards Sheamus. "I politely told him that I wish Brock luck in destroying Styles." He held up a finger. "BUT! Then he said something that kinda bothered me, only a little bit. He said that he wishes me luck with my plans for the Royal Rumble, but he also said…that I could go for any title I choose…EXCEPT for the Universal title."

The crowd booed loudly at this.

"You know how it goes," He said rolling his eyes. "He hyped up Brock, saying he's the 'Beast Incarnate' and how he is 'undisputed' and 'undefeated' and all that bullshit to try and scare me, blah blah BLAH!" He smirked once again. "But all he did…was made me want the title even more."

The crowd cheered loudly, Adrian acknowledging them.

"Anyways, he also said I'm better off jumping to Smackdown, and believe me," He smirked, stepping up to AJ. "I was very tempted to settle for you, to finally settle things between us once and for all." He stepped back, shrugging. "But I'll settle for Brocky boy and save the Phenomenal for last."

The crowd cheered loudly at this declaration, as Adrian turned his attention to the audience.

"You see, everyone, unlike Vince, I understand what you guys really want." He said. "I'm also sick of Brock always being given the title without earning it. I'm sick of Vince's fetish for giant, overly muscular people. I'm sick to death of Vince never giving the newer talent a chance, of always being so disconnected from what the fans want, and I'm sick of it!" He points to the audience. "So, as the Man of Mischief and the Agent of Change, I've decided that, once I win the Royal Rumble, I WILL challenge Brock for the Universal title and I. Will. WIN!"

The crowd cheered loudly, then Adrian turned his attention to Styles.

"And AJ? Once I'm done with Lesnar," He said. "After I kick Brock Lesnar back into the retirement home, where he belongs," He got up close. "I'll be gunnin' for you next. And you BETTER still be champion when I do."

Dropping the mic and his music plays, Adrian left the ring, the crowd cheering loudly and AJ clapping.

* * *

Asuka waited for Adrian backstage, seeing him approach with a smile on his face.

"So, it is official?" She asked.

"It most certainly is." Adrian nodded with a smirk. "It's about time I put my ambition into motion."

Before they could leave, however, they are approached by none other than Dolph Ziggler, looking all too pleased with himself.

"Saw the promo you had with Styles out there." He said. "I have to say, you've got guts, challenging Brock and calling him out like that."

"I say it because it's true." Adrian deadpanned. "I'm sick of Vince trying to force Brock down people's throats when they're clearly sick of him. It's time they got a new champion and time for other new faces to get a shot at the title."

"Well, that's good to hear and all," Dolph said. "And maybe once you win the title, IF you win, maybe you can give me a shot?"

"That depends if you're still on Raw when I win." Adrian said with a smirk. "Besides, there's no one I'd rather face than my best rival."

"Well, boys both of you will get your shot soon."

They turned to see Kurt Angel, the Raw general manager, approach, his son, Jason Jordan, following close behind.

"Boys, you two have put your all in the last month." Kurt began, looking at Dolph. "Dolph Ziggler, you've been busting your ass since you first started, yet you've been run into the ground constantly by management. I'm not gonna waste such incredible talent like you." He then turned his head to Adrian. "And Adrian Loki? I didn't approve of your actions in costing Raw last night, but I understand why you did it. Not only are you talented in the ring, but you speak the truth and make sure you're heard." He put his hands together. "So, both of you will have a match later next week, and no matter who wins or loses, you're both already guaranteed spots in the Royal Rumble."

Dolph and Adrian looked to each other, then back to Kurt, skeptical.

"What, you think there's a catch?" Kurt said, mock hurt, then grinned. "Okay, fine. There is ONE stipulation; the winner of your match will be guaranteed the number 30 spot, while the loser has to enter at number 1."

Both men's eyes widened with shock, as Kurt gave a satisfied grin.

"Good luck, gentlemen."

Kurt and Jason left, Dolph and Adrian looking at each other and smiling. Next week was no doubt going to be interesting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Helmsley-McMahon residence…_

* * *

Stephanie and Triple H arrived at their mansion (At least I assume they live in one anyway lol), entering their home, Stephanie carried the present under her arm, a smile on her face.

"You know, Paul; that Adrian boy wasn't half bad." She declared, setting the present on the table. "He seemed so sincere, although it was hard to tell, but for him to go out of his way to get me this? It seems so sweet of him!"

"Sure looks like it, Steph." Triple H nodded, popping a piece of carrot in his mouth.

"Well, let's see what he got me!"

Undoing the ribbon, Stephanie lifted the lid off the box, but a black and white tail stuck out, and then she was sprayed with green mist, causing her to drop the lid and her face to twist with shock.

She screamed in shock and ran up the stairs, while Triple H looked to see a skunk crawl out of the box and onto the table. Shrugging, he fed it a piece of carrot, which it gladly ate.

"That boy Adrian," He sighed, before chuckling. "He reminds me of my younger days."

* * *

 **And there's the new chapter! Merry Christmas, by the way! Hope you got the gifts you wanted and hope you had the best Christmas ever! Here's the new chapter as a late Christmas present from me to you guys, my amazing readers!**

 **Now, next chapter, Adrian and Dolph will go one on one to see who enters first and last in the Royal Rumble! And maybe even the Royal Rumble itself? Who knows? We'll see! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Question for you guys: Would you guys be alright if I threw in a sex scene in this story? I want to make sure it's okay with you guys. That's all. On with the story!**

* * *

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Seven: The Trickster's Resolve

Adrian parked his motorcycle in the parking garage, with Asuka holding on from the back. Turning off the engine, Adrian hopped off, gently pulling Asuka off and the two grabbed their duffle bags. Holding hands, the couple walked into the building, walking past several Divas and Superstars, before arriving at the locker room. The two were smiling, and for good reason; tonight was the last before the next Sunday pay-per-view, the Royal Rumble. Asuka had already got her spot in the Women's Royal Rumble Match at number 25. Tonight was Adrian's match with Dolph Ziggler, which will decide who will enter at either number 1 or number 30. Although he and Dolph were supposed to have their match two weeks ago, after Adrian's promo with AJ Styles, though something came up with Dolph regarding family, so they had to reschedule their match at the last minute.

The week after, however, Adrian was approached by Enzo Amore, who was desperate for help, as he was being accused of false rape accusations, and Enzo assured that they were false, but was hesitant to go to McMahon about it, due to the No-Tolerance policy. Reluctantly, Adrian, carefully, helped Enzo through this, and after explaining to McMahon that the rumors were indeed false, and how easy it is to manipulate the policy to get someone fired, Mr. McMahon assured Enzo that these rumors will be taken care of. Sure, Adrian doesn't like Enzo in any way, but he hates the idea of anyone being falsely accused, especially Enzo. After dealing with the fiasco, Adrian was never approached by Enzo again, which he was thankful for.

Now, the wait was over.

The two parted ways temporarily for their respective locker rooms and Adrian got changed into his wrestling gear, while Asuka simply put away her duffle bag in her locker and waited for Adrian. After several minutes, Adrian emerged from the locker room in his wrestling gear and cane.

"Are you ready?" She asked, walking up to him.

"I most certainly am." Adrian nodded with a smile. "Tonight, Dolph and I will fight to determine who enters at 1 and 30 in the Royal Rumble Match."

"Just don't underestimate Dolph Ziggler." Asuka warned. "You were lucky in defeating him last time, but he will be more determined to win tonight."

"You have a point, Asuka." Adrian admitted. "One would want the most advantages in the Rumble, and the number 30 spot could give a massive advantage."

"Which is why you shouldn't underestimate him." Asuka said sternly. "Otherwise, facing Brock Lesnar will be the least of your worries."

"Don't worry so much, dear." Adrian smirked. "I know how Dolph wrestles. We're gonna have a great match tonight."

With that, the two decided to wait in the waiting room, unaware of Paul Heyman watching from afar.

* * *

After some of the matches and promos, *Here to Show the World* began to play, as Dolph Ziggler stepped out to a massive ovation, as he posed on the stage.

"The following contest is set up for one-fall!" Lillian Garcia declared. "Introducing first; from Hollywood, Florida; weighing in at 218 pounds; The Showoff…DOLPH ZIGGLER!"

Dolph entered the ring and posed on the turnbuckle, then waited for his opponent.

After the entrance music died down, *Me Against The World* began to play, and Adrian stepped out onto the stage with Asuka by his side, sending the crowd into a frenzy, as Adrian raised his cane over his head and kissed Asuka, then the two started walking down the ramp.

"And his opponent," Lillian Garcia declared. "Accompanied by Asuka; From Kyoto, Japan; weighing in at 176 pounds; The Man of Mischief, the Second Coming of Ragnarok, the Prince of Lies and the Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOKI!"

Entering the ring, Adrian posed on the turnbuckle, raising his cane to the ovation of the fans, then looked back at the Show-Off with a smirk.

Asuka stood by at ringside, eager to see how this match would go, to see the two superstars give their all into this match.

Shaking hands, the two wrestlers stood in their perspective corners, then the referee called for the bell to start the match.

The match began and the two superstars circled each other, the crowd cheering for both stars, then the two grappled each other, Ziggler forcing Adrian into a corner, the ref splitting the two up, then Dolph kicked Adrian in the gut, kicking him down into the corner, the ref counting down, reaching four before Ziggler backed off, walking over to the other corner, watching as Adrian struggled to his feet, then ran towards him, only to be met with an elbow to the face from Adrian, stunning him. With Dolph's back turned, Adrian got to the top turnbuckle and waited, and once Dolph turned around, Adrian jumped and hit him with a Blockbuster, knocking him down to the mat, then followed up with a Lokisault, then made to pin.

Only reaching 2, Adrian pulled Dolph to his feet, then whipped him off the ropes, then made to clothesline him, but Dolph ducked under it, then bounced off the ropes and hit Adrian with a jumping clothesline, the proceeded to hit him with multiple elbow drops, then posed before landing the Heart Stopper, popping the crowd even more.

Pulling Adrian to his feet, Dolph then tried to put him away with the Zig Zag, but Adrian held on to the ropes, making Dolph lose his grip and fall to the mat. Taking advantage, Adrian pulled Dolph up, then whipped him off the ropes, then hit him with a Japanese arm drag, sending Dolph to the mat., He then pulled him up, only for Dolph to jump up and hit Adrian with a Satellite DDT. Adrian struggled to his feet, but Dolph was quicker on the draw, hitting him with the Famouser, popping the crowd even more, then moved for the cover 1…2…No! Adrian kicked out, much to the frustration of the Showoff.

The crowd began chanting 'this is awesome', as Dolph stood at a distance from Adrian, setting up for the Zig Zag, and once Adrian reached his feet, Dolph made to hit the move, only to be met with an elbow to the face, pushing him back a bit, and Adrian went on the attack, hitting Dolph with the Kesagiri Chop, followed by an Atomic Drop, the whipped him off the ropes, then Dolph reversed it, then Adrian bounced off the ropes frontward, then hit Dolph with a backwards jumping elbow smash to the face, sending him to the mat, then followed up with a kip up, riling up the crowd even more. Then perched himself on the top turnbuckle, smirking, then hit Dolph with a flying Elbow Drop, before popping back up to his feet.

The crowd start chanting 'Loki's Spear' over and over, as Adrian crouched in the corner, waiting for Dolph to get to his feet, and once he turned around, Adrian ran for the move, but Dolph sidestepped him, causing Adrian to run shoulder first into the turnbuckle. In pain, Adrian stumbled, then Dolph hit him with the Zig Zag, popping the crowd, then went for the cover 1…2…No, Adrian managed to kick out, much to the dismay of Ziggler and the crowd, Dolph slamming his hands against the canvas in frustration, even Asuka was amazed by how things were playing out.

The crowd chanted 'this is awesome', as Dolph rose to his feet in disbelief, shocked that his best finisher couldn't put away the Trickster. But he was set on ending this match, with _him_ winning.

He stood in the corner, setting up for the Super Kick, as Adrian rose to his feet, and as soon as he turned around, Dolph made to hit his finisher, only for Adrian to duck underneath the kick, pressing up against the turnbuckle. Dolph turned around to run at Adrian, the Trickster ran and hit Dolph with Loki's Spear, then went for the pin 1…2…3!

"Here is your winner…ADRIAN LOKI!"

The crowd cheered loudly, as Adrian raised his hand in victory. Asuka smiled, stepping into the ring, hugging and kissing Adrian congradulations. Adrian looked to Dolph, who was having a hard time getting up, so Adrian walked over and offered a hand, Dolph looking up at him, as Adrian giving a friendly smile, and reluctantly accepted it, allowing Adrian to help him to his feet, Adrian offering a smile and giving Dolph a pat on the back, then Dolph smiled back and the two superstars hugged, then Dolph bowed to Asuka, who bowed back.

"Pardon the interruption, gentlemen."

The crowd booed loudly, as the three in the ring turned to see Paul Heyman step out onto the stage, microphone in hand, addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting such a magnificent conclusion to a match between rivals, but I promise you that it will be worth your time." He said, before turning towards the ring. "First off, I would like to give congrats to the two young stars for such a hard-fought match." He shifted his gaze to Dolph. "First, to the Show-Off, DOLPH ZIGGLER, for giving it his best and I would like to wish him luck in the Royal Rumble match." The crowd cheered at this, then Paul turned his gaze to Adrian. "And, of course, to the victor of this match. The Ultimate Trickster, the Prince of Lies, the Second Coming of Ragnarok, and the MAN. OF. MISCHIEF!" He pointed a finger towards Adrian, and spoke into the microphone as intensely as he could. "ADRIAN! LOKI!"

The crowd cheered as hard as they could, with Adrian chuckling, then he picked up his own mic and waited for Heyman to finish his rambling.

"And I wish you luck with the Royal Rumble match and with your ambition," He paused for a moment, then went on. "With hopefully becoming the next champion…on Smackdown."

The crowd booed loudly at this, and Adrian frowned.

"Adrian," Paul went on. "The stunt you pulled against my client, the current defending Universal Champion, the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar, left my client in a fit of anger. He was…livid! I don't think he's ever been angrier over anything other than the humiliating defeat he had suffered at the hands of AJ Styles."

The crowd booed at this, while Adrian simply rolled his eyes.

"Lucky for you, Lesnar isn't here tonight-"

"Shocker." Adrian interjected, gaining a cheer from the crowd.

"However, that doesn't mean you have any chance against the Beast." Paul went on. "Brock Lesnar has defeated every opponent who dared to challenge him; The Undertaker, Goldberg, John Cena, Braun Strowman, even Samoa Joe." He then gestured to Adrian. "But you? You are nothing but a child, a kitten, compared to the Beast, and there isn't a snowball's chance in Hell that you can even hope for a chance to take on Brock Lesnar."

The crowd booed loudly, as Asuka looked up at Adrian, his eyes closed, as if in deep thought, then he smirked a deadly smirk, and started chuckling, which then turned to giggling, and ended up turning into a maniacal laughter, Adrian throwing his head back in laughter, a hand over his left eye, both Asuka and Dolph looking at him with concern, even Paul was looking nervous from this display. In fact, Paul looked terrified.

The laughter finally subsiding, Adrian ran a hand down his face, before bringing the mic up to his lips.

"Paul, let me ask you a serious question." He said. "Do you know why my entrance theme is a song of the following bands; Adelitas Way, Black Veil Brides, Breaking Benjamin, Trivium, Shinedown, Ozzy Osbourne, Manafest, Linkin Park, and finally, my all-time favorite band, Simple Plan? Do you know why my entrance theme is a song from one of these bands?"

The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of these bands, as Paul simply looked on at Adrian, confused, and simply shooked his head.

"It's because I relate to the songs." Adrian explained. "For example; my current theme, Me Against The World by Simple Plan. I relate to that song because I went through some tough crap as a kid. From an early age, I was abandoned as a child, never knowing who my parents were and never having a place in the world. As the song suggests, it was me against the world; up to the age of six, I was treated like garbage in the streets of Kyoto. I was frowned upon, spat upon, called a mistake, a scourge upon society, that I had no reason to exist, and I struggled to survive." He looked to Asuka and smiled. "And when I was six, I met Asuka, who I quickly became friends with, and her father later adopted me where others would leave me to the streets."

Asuka blushed deeply, remembering the moment very well.

"Growing up, we both shared a love for wrestling." Adrian went on. "We trained together and entered in the Independent Circuit and went on to make names for ourselves." He then frowned. "But then she came down with chronic nephritis, which forced her to retire, and I retired to be by her side." He looked down upon the canvas. "But then we split up after a stupid disagreement, and I ended up alone again, my whole world collapsing around me." He then smirked, pointing a thumb over to Dolph. "But then, in OVW, I met Dolph Ziggler, who later became my best friend and rival and even later became tag team champions with several times."

The crowd cheered loudly; as Dolph smiled at the thought of the time he spent with the Trickster.

"Even after we split up, we continued to support each other." Adrian went on. "In OVW, I won the OVW Heavyweight Championship 6 times. I won the OVW Television Championship twice. I won the OVW Anarchy Championship 3 times. With Dolph Ziggler, I won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship 4 times!" He smirked. "But Ohio Valley wasn't my only venture, oh no no no! After that, I moved on to Ring of Honor, where I won the ROH World Heavyweight Championship 10 times, the ROH World Tag Team Championship twice with Christopher Daniels, the ROH World Television Championship 4 times, the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship alongside Daniels and Kazarian once!" His smile grew wider. "And that's not all; after Ring of Honor, I went on to TNA to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship 9 times, the TNA X Division Championship 5 times, and the TNA Tag Team Championships with three other people," He held up his index finger. "One time with the Cowboy, James Storm," He flipped up his middle finger. "Once with the Monster, Abyss," He finally held up his ring finger. "And once with the Phenomenal, A! J! STYLES!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of Storm, Abyss, and Styles.

"And then I made my way to New Japan Pro Wrestling," Adrian declared, gaining a massive cheer from the audience. "Oh yes, that's where my wrestling career finally took off. In NJPW, I won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship 8 times, the IWGP Intercontinental Championship 5 times, and the NEVER Openweight Championship 4 times!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the list of his accomplishments.

"Sure, I've had some bumps in the road," Adrian admitted. "And I've lost a few friends with my antics," He then smirked. "But none of that defines who I am. As said in Adelitas Way's song Notorious, I am everything that the higher ups can't stand! A nobody who went on to become something more! And now I've reunited with the person who always believed in me," He took hold of Asuka's hand. "And I've made friends who support me, no matter what people like YOU say! Now, I'm on my way to the Royal Rumble, where I will win and then headline WrestleMania! I WILL face Brock Lesnar, and I! WILL! WIN!"

The crowd cheered loudly at this, but Paul didn't seem that impressed.

"So that's how it's going to be, is it?" He said, before shrugging. "Well, regardless, I wish you luck with your ambitious endeavor. Just…" He then smiled an evil smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that, Lesnar's advocate left for backstage, leaving the trio with a roaring crowd. Regardless of Heyman's threat, Adrian will not back down from this challenge, and he was determined to give the people a champion that they deserve.

* * *

 **First off, yes, I did make some tweaks to what happened with Enzo early on and I get that some people don't like him, I mean, I like his skills on the mic, but he's better off a manager than a wrestler, as his lacking of skill in the ring clearly shows. But the main thing I was changing was that instead of him being fired for something beyond his control, he hand someone who helped him and, while yes, I stopped caring about Enzo, I felt that, instead of Vince firing him, he talked to him about it and gave Enzo some time off to deal with it, instead of outright firing him. One of the things I hate about a No-Tolerance policy is that it is so easy to get someone fired from their job out of spite or simply because the accuser didn't like that person and has to go out of their way to try to ruin their lives with false accusations.**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter, what do you guys think will happen in the next? Will Adrian win the Royal Rumble like he says? Will Paul Heyman come through with his threat? Stick around and find out! Also, major thanks to AVP5 for his advice, he's an awesome fan fic writer, I highly recommend you guys go over and read ALL of his stories! And don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Eight: Royal Rumble Trouble

Adrian parked his motorcycle in the parking garage, grabbed his duffle bag, then made his way into the stadium. Tonight was the night that Adrian would compete in the Royal Rumble for the chance to go for a world title of their choosing. Adrian was dead set on winning.

Entering the building, he walked down the halls to the locker room, entering and changed into his wrestling gear, before headlining out to the viewing room, before passing by Shinsuke Nakamura, who shot him a dirty scowl, before moving on. Shrugging it off, Adrian entered the viewing room, seeing Asuka sitting on the couch, wearing her robes and wrestling gear, smiling as he walked in.

"Hello there, Empress." Adrian grinned, closing the door behind him, then approach the couch.

"To you as well, Trickster." Asuka returned the smile, as her boyfriend sat down next to her.

The two then started their kissing session, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths, as they then started caressing each other's bodies, as they laid down on the couch, with Adrian on top, as they parted the kiss to let air into their lungs.

"Are we really doing this?" Adrian asked, a tad concerned.

"Getting cold feet, Loki?" Asuka teased. "I thought you were the daring Trickster."

"I am, but in the middle of a workplace?" Adrian reminded, gesturing to the cameramen watching them right now.

Chuckling, Asuka looked to the cameramen and gestured for them to leave. The cameramen stepped out of the room, then Adrian approached the door and closed it, but not before placing a sock over the door, then locking it behind him.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

* * *

Dean Ambrose walked down the halls, whistling briskly aloud, before coming across the trio that is the New Day, standing at the door to the viewing room, looking a bit distressed. Curious, Dean walked over to them, the trio still focusing on the door and not aware of Dean's approach.

"What could this mean?" Kofi Kingston asked.

"A sock on a door?" Xavier Woods said. "Why would someone put a sock on the doorknob?"

Big E simply shrugged, his eyes locked on the door.

"Hey." Dean finally spoke up, gaining the trio's attention. "What's goin' on over here?"

The trio looked to each other, then back to Dean, as Kofi stepped forward.

"Well, we were on our way to the viewing room to check out the matches," Kofi said, before gesturing to the door. "But we found the door locked with a sock over it! How are we supposed to see the matches, and why was a sock over the doorknob?"

Dean looked to the door, then an idea hit him before he turned back to the New Day.

"Guys, do you not know the rule about a sock over the knob?" He casually asked.

The New Day shooked their heads.

"Well, it's something that people in college dorms do," Dean explained. "When someone is about to 'get busy' with each other, they put a sock over the knob to let people know that they don't want to be disturbed."

The New Day still looked confused.

"So, they're napping?" Xavier said. "Why would they nap in the viewing room? That doesn't make sense!"

Sighing, Dean was about to explain, when he heard the door click. Turning their attention to the door, the four were surprised to see Adrian and Asuka exit, both sporting smiles on their faces. As Adrian removed the sock, he looked to see the four giving them odd looks.

"What?" Adrian spoke up.

"What were you doing in there?" Kofi asked.

"Oh you know, watching some of the matches," Adrian said with a sly grin, before turning his head to Asuka. "Right, Asuka?"

"We certainly were, Adrian." Asuka nodded with the same grin.

"For three hours?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow. "Musta been some damn good matches then."

"You can say that…" Adrian said coyly, his hand pressing against the small of Asuka's back. "Well, we'd best get going."

As the two left, the four men looked on in surprise, before the trio suddenly walked off, talking among themselves, as Dean simply chuckled to himself.

"Well, aren't you a lucky sunava gun, Loki?" Dean said, smirking. "Well, I wish you good luck with your relationship."

He then left but didn't notice Brock watching from a distance, his eyes glued to where Adrian and Asuka went, his face expressionless.

* * *

While they were 'busy' in the viewing room, some of the matches had already come and gone, though Adrian and Asuka barely paid attention; the only thing they were focused on was the Royal Rumble match that was happening right now.

"Damn, Shinsuke's giving it his all in this match," Adrian remarked. "He's fighting with a viciousness I've never seen before."

"He's fighting akin to that of a rabid animal." Asuka cringed a bit. "He's already eliminated three superstars."

"Don't count out my boy, Dolph Ziggler," Adrian smirked. "He's still in this match, though I'm actually surprised, given that he entered at number one."

The match went one, then the countdown began for the number thirty spot.

"That's your cue," Asuka remarked, looking up at Adrian. "Are you ready, Trickster?"

"I was born ready, Empress," Adrian smirked, tilting his head down to look at her. "Wish me luck."

As his theme started, Adrian kissed Asuka before exiting out onto the stage to the cheers of thousands of fans cheering for him loudly, making the trickster smile a bit, though he maintained his usual smirk, as he walked down the ramp, with Asuka by his side, Adrian high fiving some of the fans, before finally entering the ring, going right after Finn Bálor, forcing him into a corner, while Dolph went after Goldust, and Shinsuke was beating down on Roman Reigns.

Adrian managed to push Finn over the top rope, then hit him with his hardest dropkick, eliminating him from the match. He tried to get up, but struggled a bit, feeling a pain in his left leg.

'Looks like I pulled a muscle.' Adrian thought, rubbing his leg.

Looking up, he saw Dolph eliminate Goldust, throwing him over the top rope, then turned to see Adrian on the ground, standing in place, hesitant to make a move. Working the strength, Adrian got to his feet, limping a bit, the two nodding, before the four men stood in the ring, looking from one to another, the crowd cheering loudly.

Then they rushed each other, Dolph going after Roman, while Shinsuke made a beeline for Adrian, forcing him into the corner, ramming him in the gut, forcing him to his knees. He then cupped Adrian's chin, yelling about him not deserving to be in the WWE, then made to smack him, but Adrian was quicker, hitting him with a backhand across the face, sending him stumbling back a bit. Managing to get to his feet, he saw Roman throw Dolph over the top rope, eliminating him from the match. He then gave Adrian a stern look, Adrian simply responded by smirking, then laughed a bit, then hit Shinsuke with a spear, then proceeded to wail on him.

Roman then waited as Adrian got up and once he turned around, Roman went to land his Superman Punch, but Adrian caught it with one hand, giving a deadly smirk.

"Go to hell, Superman!" Adrian shouted, before delivering an armdrag, sending Roman across the ring, sending the crowd into an uproar.

Getting up, Roman charged, only for the trickster to duck, pulling the ropes down, sending the Samoan over the top ropes, the crowd cheering loudly at this.

Getting up, he looked to see Shinsuke getting to his feet, the two having an intense stare down, standing in the middle of the ring. Both men want the win, but there can only be one winner.

And Adrian intends it to be him.

Circling each other, though Shinsuke saw the limp in Adrian's leg, smirking wickedly, then the two grappled, before Shinsuke went to attacking the leg, pushing Adrian to the ground, then started wailing on him. Standing up, he shouted at the crowd, before looking towards Asuka, who watched from ringside, an impassive look on her face, as Shinsuke looked at her with a lustful smile, completely unaware of Adrian crouching in the corner, despite the limp in his leg. As soon as Shinsuke turned around, Adrian charged, hitting Nakamura with Loki's Spear, popping the crowd, though he had a bit of trouble getting up, on one knee and gripping his leg in pain.

Managing the strength to get up, Adrian grabbed Shinsuke and tossed him over the top rope, but Shinsuke landed on the apron, then tried to attack Adrian, but the trickster acted quicker, hitting Shinsuke with one last dropkick, eliminating him from the match.

The crowd cheered loudly as Adrian was announced the winner of the Royal Rumble, as Adrian got to one knee, tears emerging from his eyes, as he was living a moment he had been dreaming of since he was a young boy. Wiping the tears, Adrian let the referee raise his hand in victory and he rose to his feet, then stood on the second rope of the turnbuckle, pointing at the WrestleMania sign as fireworks went off. Finally, after just recently making his debut after TLC, after dealing with Sheamus and relighting the relationship between him and Asuka, and after overcoming 30 other superstars (although he entered at number 30 and with little opposition), he had done it. Now that he won the Royal Rumble, he was ready to put the final touch to his plan; aiming for the Universal Championship and bring about true change to the WWE.

* * *

Asuka couldn't be happier, seeing Adrian posing on the turnbuckle in victory, as he looked down to her with a smile, as he pointed to her.

"I love you, Kana-chan!" He shouted.

"I love you too, James!" Asuka yelled back, as she clapped.

Her smile turned downwards, however, when she noticed Brock Lesnar slip into the ring, as Adrian stepped down from the turnbuckle.

"Adrian, look out!" She screamed.

But as soon as Adrian turned around, Brock hit him with a vicious clothesline, before he started pounding on him, throwing punch after punch, the crowd booing loudly at this. This was absolutely disgraceful! Adrian had just won, with an injured leg, from the looks of it, and Brock does something that Asuka found shameful by such standards.

Getting to his feet, Brock pulled Adrian up, then proceeded to hit him with several belly-to-belly suplex's, all with Paul Heyman shouting from ringside about how Adrian was warn and how he had this coming, it took all of Asuka's willpower to keep her from attacking Brock's advocate.

As Brock was about to pull Adrian up to no doubt perform the F-5, Dolph Ziggler came running down the ramp, right past Shinsuke, and slid into the ring and made to attack Brock, who responded quickly by clotheslining Dolph, then hit him with the F-5, before seeing Shinsuke jump to the apron, as if daring him to enter. Shinsuke looked to Brock, then back to Adrian, who was still motionless on the mat, then back to Brock. Smiling wickedly, Shinsuke simply stepped down from the apron, backing up, as Brock gave an arrogant smirk, then turned his attention back to Adrian, then Asuka slid into the ring, standing defiantly before him.

"You'd better get out of the way, little girl." Brock warned mockingly, almost laughing.

In response, Asuka simply smacked him across the face, surprising him a bit, as he stepped back a bit, wiping his face down, then looked at Asuka with a dangerous glare. Before he could do anything, Dolph jumped from behind and got his in a sleeper hold, making Brock stumble back, but then slam Dolph into the corner, before proceeding to beat him down.

Looking back, Asuka saw Adrian struggle to get up, with a smirk on his face, as he motioned her to step aside.

After Brock finished beating down Dolph, he turned around, only to be met with a spear from Adrian, which popped the crowd, then Adrian started beating Brock down himself, before standing up with a shout, the crowd chanting his name over and over.

Satisfied with the crowd reaction, Adrian helped Dolph to his feet, then he and Asuka helped the Showoff out of the ring. As they reached the stage, however, Adrian cast one last glance to Brock, who was just getting up, a furious look on his face, and smirked, before proceeding to help Dolph to the back. He was looking forward to dealing with Brock.

* * *

The Women's Royal Rumble match concluded with Asuka as the winner. After the match, Adrian and Asuka changed into their normal clothes and made to leave, though Adrian did notice Shinsuke watching with that same scowl on his face.

He had a feeling that he would have to deal with Nakamura eventually, and he planned on calling him out on the next night on Raw.

* * *

 **And there's another all-nighter! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been busy with two jobs as of late, but you understand, right? Gotta put food on the table. That and paying for repairs for my new car that I just recently bought.**

 **Anyways, there's the Royal Rumble concluded! Sorry if it looked like I rushed through this chapter, I'm trying to make fix's where I see them. So, yeah, Adrian won the Royal Rumble and will proceed with his plans to fight for the Universal championship! But first, he's got an elephant in the room to address; an elephant named Shinsuke Nakamura. How will it go? Stay tuned and find out! Be sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Nine: A Heated Rivalry

Adrian and Asuka sat on the couch of their apartment, both engaged in a heated make-out session, their lips locked in heated passion and tongues wrestling in their mouths, their hands wandering to certain parts of their bodies; Asuka's were rubbing against her lovers bare chest, while Adrian's were clinging onto her bare bottom. Both were stripped naked, except for their undergarments.

After the match, Adrian paid a visit to the doctor to get his leg looked at and was told that he had twisted it when he drop kicked Finn, so he needed to stay out of action for three weeks, or rather until the next pay-per-view, which seemed to disheartened Adrian. It wasn't all bad, however, as he got to spend time with Asuka.

Breaking the kiss to catch their breath, the two pressed their foreheads together.

"You certainly know how to handle a woman." Asuka purred.

"I've had practice in the past." Adrian declared. "But the only person I've ever thought of holding so close was you."

Giggling, Asuka allowed her lover to hold her close, the two closing in to kiss once again, before the television came on, and the highlights of the Royal Rumble match came on, showing some of the matches, gaining the attention of the two. Watching the television, they saw the highlights of the Royal Rumble, some of the eliminations, Kofi making another save from elimination, and eventually, the victory of Adrian, then the attack from Brock Lesnar.

One thing they took notice of was Shinsuke's behavior through it all; his viciousness in the ring, his assault on Adrian, even leaving the trickster to be attacked by the beast.

He also took note of Shinsuke's taunting of Adrian, calling him a coward and saying Adrian doesn't deserve to win the Royal Rumble.

"Seems we have an elephant in the room." Adrian mused.

"What do you intend to do?" Asuka asked, concerned.

Adrian gave a toothy grin.

"I intend to address the elephant in the room."

* * *

The next week came by, Asuka took a seat in the viewing room in normal street clothes, watching the program to come on and the ring came into view, the crowd cheering as the fireworks went off and the show officially started.

After the commentary gave their thoughts on the Royal Rumble, *Me Against The World* began to play and the crowd roared with cheers as Adrian stepped out onto the stage, wearing his usual street clothes and holding a large sack. Walking down the ramp, Adrian high-fived some of the fans before entering the ring. Grabbing the mic, Adrian stood at the center of the ring, taking in the standing ovation, as the crowd chanted his name.

"Thanks, everyone," Adrian spoke. "Good to be back after a tough match at the Royal Rumble."

The crowd started chanting 'you deserve it', making Adrian nod in agreement.

"First, I want to apologize for my absence last week," Adrian said. "After the Rumble, I had to see the doctor about my leg." He then sighed. "Sadly, I was told to avoid the ring for the next three weeks."

The crowd booed loudly.

"I know, but fear not!" Adrian smiled. "Just because I won't be wrestling, that doesn't mean I won't show up…like some people." He then winked, before continuing. "And I have plenty of tricks," He held up his large sack. "In my bag of tricks to keep you entertained until Elimination Chamber!"

The crowd cheered loudly, looking forward to the trickster's antics.

"Which brings me back to the Royal Rumble." He went on, placing the sack back on the floor and a hand over his chest. "It is with great pride that I announce my victory at the Royal Rumble, just as I said I would!"

Asuka couldn't help but chuckle at Adrian's pride.

"I've been looking forward to this moment ever since I was young." Adrian declared. "I've always dreamed of making big splashes in the wrestling world." He then shrugged. "Well, I already have, even before this, but you get what I mean." He then smirked. "And now, I intend to go to WrestleMania and become the new Universal Champion and bring about true change!"

The crowd cheered at this, while Asuka smiled.

"But before I do that," Adrian went on. "There's an elephant in the room that I need to address. An elephant that doesn't seem to like me very much. And it's not Brock Lesnar."

The crowd booed, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"You may not know this, but Shin and I used to be best friends when we were kids," Adrian said. "We used to train together; even went on to win the IGWP Tag Team Championship several times back in New Japan." He then frowned. "But it seems we've drifted apart. He started resenting me; hating me even. We stopped talking, we stopped hanging out. We stopped being friends. And I don't know why." He turned towards the stage. "Shinsuke Nakamura; I know you're watching, and I know you're here. Get your ass out here and let's talk like grownups."

Adrian stood still at the center of the ring and waited. After several minutes, *The Rising Sun* began to play and Shinsuke stepped out onto the stage, greeted with a mixed reaction; some were happy to see him while others were upset with his behavior towards Adrian. Walking down the ramp, Shinsuke gave Adrian a deadly glare before stepping up onto the apron for a minute before stepping through the ropes and grabbing a mic of his own.

After the music died down, Shinsuke stood across from Adrian, the two staring intently at each other, before Adrian raised his mic.

"So, Shin," Adrian spoke. "What's your problem with me?"

Shinsuke glared at him for a moment, before gazing at the crowd, which booed at him. From the back, Asuka wasn't sure how it would go down, but she hoped that it wouldn't end up in a fight.

Turning back to Adrian, Shinsuke raised his mic to speak.

"You want to know what my problem is with you, Adrian?" He said with venom in his tone. "Simple; ever since we started out, I've lived in your shadow ever since our early days. Everyone showed favoritism for you over me." He stepped back a bit. "But I always put that aside for the sake of our team, for the sake of our friendship. But as time went on, you never seemed to notice. You were always caught up in the spotlight and the attention."

"To be honest, everyone does at some point." Adrian pointed out.

"But you never showed such ambition before." Shinsuke pointed out. "But I did. Ambition to show the world that I earned my place here! But you? You earned NONE of it! You're just a trickster that spends his time pulling childish pranks!" He pointed to himself. "But I earned it! I deserve to be where I am now!" He then gestured to Adrian. "What makes you so special?!"

"Nothing, really." Adrian shrugged, before smirking. "Well, one thing actually; I worked for it."

"What?" Shinsuke mouthed.

"You see, I worked just as hard as you did, buddy." Adrian went on. "Those titles in TNA, I earned those. Those titles in Ring of Honor, I earned those. The titles in New Japan, I earned those. I busted my ass for those titles despite how I grew up, despite growing up poor, and despite what other people thought of me. Just like how I earned Asuka's heart."

Shinsuke stepped forward at that, glaring right into Adrian's eyes, who simply sent a glare back.

"Just like how I earned that Royal Rumble victory," Adrian said. "But if you want to fight for it; I'm more than happy to oblige."

And with that, Adrian tossed his mic to the side and threw off his jacket, as Shinsuke quickly did the same, both men staring each other down, the crowd begging for a brawl.

Suddenly, *Medal* began to play, and the crowd cheered as the General Manager of Raw stepped out onto the stage with mic in hand, the crowd chanting 'you suck' to some parts of the entrance theme. With the music died down, Asuka watched intently as the GM of Raw began to speak.

"Well, looks like you two are getting along quite nicely with your reunion," Kurt remarked. "However, since you two wish to tear each other apart, I have an idea; at the main event of Elimination Chamber, Shinsuke Nakamura will face Adrian Loki for the contender ship choice. And next week, before Elimination Chamber, we'll have the contract signing to make the match official."

And with that, the crowd cheered, looking forward to next week, though Asuka had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, we cut to see Brock Lesnar leaving the locker room, duffle bag in one hand and the Universal title in the other. Walking down the halls, he meets Paul Hayman at the exit.

"Brock, I just thought of something." The King of Heels declared. "Something that will deal with our troublesome trickster."

Brock remained silent, allowing Paul to continue.

"You see, everyone has a past," Paul explained. "The funny thing is; nobody knows about Adrian's past. The Boy Without a Past, the Man of No History. These are common nicknames given to a child who grew up in the streets of Kyoto, Japan. Funny how a parentless bastard was able to make it as far as he did." He then grinned wickedly. "But that may change."

Brock raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"You'll see soon enough," Paul said coyly. "Right after the boy's match at Elimination Chamber."

* * *

The final week before Elimination Chamber came by quickly, and after some of the matches, it was time for the moment of truth; the contract signing for the match at Elimination Chamber. Kurt Angle stood in the ring with Baron Corbin, his assistant, with a table in the center. After addressing the crowd, he calls for Shinsuke and Adrian. First came Shinsuke, who simply marched down to the ring, ignoring the boos of the crowd, as he entered the ring, sitting at the table, facing the entrance. Out came Adrian, followed by Asuka, the couple holding hands, which seemed to irritate Shinsuke, who watched as the two entered the ring and sat from across from him, Adrian propping his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Now that we're here, we can begin the contract signing for your match at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view." Kurt declared. "Gentlemen, if you would?"

Nodding, Shinsuke took the contract and signed without a word, then Adrian. The contract was signed and the match was set.

With their business concluded Adrian and Asuka made to leave.

"Before you leave," Kurt said. "There's something else regarding your match."

The three gave Kurt their full attention.

"Since you two seem to want to tear each other apart," Kurt said. "And since you're both from Kyoto, I've decided to make it into a Kyoto Japan Street Fight!"

The crowd cheered loudly at that, but Kurt wasn't finished.

"There is one more thing," Kurt said, before turning to Adrian. "Now, Adrian, this might be something you want to talk to Asuka about…"

Adrian gave a confused look.

"You see, this was arranged by both Asuka AND Shinsuke." He said. "Adrian, not only will you Rumble victory be on the line…but so is Asuka. Meaning, if you lose…you lose Asuka."

Adrian's face twisted with shock, as Shinsuke chuckled sinisterly and raised the mic.

"Because that's another thing you didn't earn, Loki." He said in a mocking tone. "You didn't earn HER! And now, at Elimination Chamber, the things you took from me…I will take from YOU!"

* * *

"What the hell was that about?!"

After the segment, Adrian confronted Asuka about what had just happened. He couldn't understand what drove Asuka to pull something like this.

"Shinsuke has been lusting after me for a long time and eventually, we came to an agreement," Asuka explained. "If you win, he agreed to leave me alone. But if you lose, then he'll have me."

"Why would you agree to that?!" Adrian demanded in disbelief.

"It was the only way to get him to leave us alone," Asuka said. "And to see if you truly want this relationship between us to work."

"There are better ways to see if I take us seriously," Adrian said.

"Perhaps, but I'm certain you will win," Asuka said, getting closer to Adrian so their noses are touching. "Besides, after you win, I have a special 'gift' for you afterward."

She then kissed him on the lips, and the couple left the building. Adrian was about to face a challenge that he knew he had to overcome. Not only to continue with his ambition but to save Asuka from his former friend.

* * *

 **And there's the newest chapter! We see a lovely makeout session between Adrian and Asuka, a feud between Shinsuke and Adrian, setting up the Street Fight between the two, and Paul Hayman scheming like he always does. Sorry this took so long, I've been going through a nasty breakup of over four years and it hit me pretty bad. But I'm back and ready to keep writing! Again, I apologize if it seems rushed, I'm still making fixes. Still, I appreciate you guys reading and hope you look forward to more! See you in the next chapter! And be sure to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Ten: Kyoto Japan Street Fight

Tonight was the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, where seven superstars enter a steel chamber and only one will walk out the winner. The same is for the women's, except it's for the Raw's Women Championship.

But for Adrian, it's different.

* * *

Adrian and Asuka sat in the viewing room, watching some of the matches. They found some of them okay, others not so much. The one thing they were focused on was the Elimination Chamber matches for the superstars and the women's division.

After the matches, including Asuka's against Nia Jax, Adrian found himself sighing.

"So Roman Reigns wins, huh." He spoke. "Well, at least it's not Cena I'm going up against at WrestleMania. Can't have two big men on my ass."

"Didn't you used to be a fan of John Cena?" Asuka teased him.

"I have nothing against Cena, believe me." Adrian said. "It's just his ego that I have a problem with."

"Well, you still have two big men to contend with." Asuka pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Adrian pulled Asuka closer.

"But tonight will be different." He said solemnly. "Tonight, I face Shinsuke Nakamura for not just my championship choice, but also for you." He looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"I should be asking _you_ that." Asuka frowned. "I'm not the one fighting him. So I ask…" She got closer, their noses practically touching. "Are you ready?"

Adrian took his time before smirking.

"Oh, I'm ready alright." He said with a nod. "I'm ready to fight with everything I have."

"Good. Because after you win…" She then kissed him, pressing her forehead against his. "I intend to give you a night you will never forget."

And with that, she stood up and left, swaying her hips, leaving Adrian with a fast-beating heart…and no doubt with a boner.

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as Asuka walked down the ramp wearing a beautiful red and violet kimono, then took a seat at ringside, waiting.

The cheering subsiding, *The Rising Sun* started up and Shinsuke Nakamura stepped out onto the stage, greeted by a roar of boos, but he didn't care.

"The following contest is a Kyoto Japan Street Fight!" The announcer declared. "Introducing first; From Kyoto Japan, weighing in at 229 pounds, he is the King of Strong Style…SHINSUKE NAKAMURAAAA!"

Getting in the ring, Shinsuke posed at the center, then looked over to Asuka at ringside, liking how beautiful she looked in the kimono, smirking wickedly, before standing at the center and waiting for Adrian.

The music died down, *Me Against The World* blasted, as Adrian stepped out onto the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"And his opponent; also from Kyoto Japan, weighing in at 179 pounds, he is the Ultimate Trickster…ADRIAN LOOOOKIIIII!"

Walking down the ramp, Adrian approached the ring, but stopped, a snide smirk on his face, Adrian walked around towards where Asuka sat, while Shinsuke was shouting at him to hurry up. Waving his rival off, Adrian approached Asuka and kissed her, which seemed to make Shinsuke angrier.

Adrian took his time getting into the ring, with the referee keeping Shinsuke back, then took off his jacket and set his cane to the side, waiting for the bell to ring, while Shinsuke can barely wait.

The bell rang for the match to begin, the two wrestlers circling each other, before grappling each other, then Shinsuke started kicking a Adrian's bad leg repeatedly, forcing him to his knees, then started beating down on him, before backing off to mock the crowd.

Turning back to Adrian, Shinsuke grabbed hold of his head, pulling him up, then whipped him off the ropes, Adrian running under a clothesline, then bounced off the ropes backward, but Shinsuke countered his backward elbow with an inverted power slam, then went for the cover, only for the trickster to kick out at one and a half.

Shinsuke then put Adrian in a front sleeper hold, squeezing as hard as he could, but Adrian managed to get up, the broke out with a Jawbreaker, stunning Nakamura. Adrian then bounced off the ropes, hitting Shinsuke with a clothesline, the King of Strong Style rolling out of the ring to escape. With no count outs to worry about, Adrian went after Nakamura, then whipped him into the barricade. As Shinsuke looked up, he saw Adrian smirk at him, then flipped him off, the crowd cheering. Outraged, Shinsuke jumped up, and Adrian took off up the ramp, with Shinsuke on his tail, the chase going backstage.

As the camera pans to backstage, we see Shinsuke running down the halls, but Adrian was nowhere to be seen. Walking down the hall, opening several doors, he was starting to get frustrated. As he approached one door, he heard a noise behind another, turning towards it, then grinning as he approached. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, Shinsuke swung it open, only to be met with a baseball to the groin, making him let out a howl of pain, buckling over and crumpling to the floor, gripping his groin in pain.

Adrian stuck his head out through the doorway, the baseball pitching machine clearly behind him, and smirked.

"Well, that's what happens when you put me and a pitching machine in the same room!" He joked, before taking off again, a quickly recovered Shinsuke following suit, before losing sight again.

"Face me, coward!" He called out angrily.

"You got it!"

Turning around, Shinsuke was met with a chair shot to the face, then Adrian started raining punches on him, before getting up. He walked over to a nearby rolling crate and grabbed hold, and as Shinsuke got to his feet, Adrian pushed as hard as he could, slamming the crate into Shinsuke's side, sending him rolling. Adrian then grabbed hold of Shinsuke and dragged him down the hall.

Asuka watched as the two eventually emerged back onto the stage, Adrian started pulling Shinsuke up, only for the King of Strong Style to low blow him, making the Trickster collapse to one knee. Getting up, Shinsuke kicked Adrian over to the edge of the stage, then mocked the crowd. Backing up, Shinsuke readied himself, and as Adrian got up, Shinsuke charged, intending to hit Adrian with the Kinshasa, only for the Trickster to sidestep him, sending Shinsuke falling to the floor.

Collecting himself, Adrian looked down at Shinsuke before smirking, then backed up and as Nakamura got up, Adrian charged and jumped, hitting Nakamura with a Moonsault Senton, both men going down and the crowd going crazy.

Getting up, Adrian grabbed hold of Shinsuke and pulled him towards the ring, then whipped him into the ring post, sending him to the floor.

With the crowd behind him, Adrian pushed Shinsuke back into the ring, but as he was getting up to the apron, Shinsuke quickly recovered and hit a baseball slide, hitting Adrian in the leg and sending him back to the floor. Sliding out of the ring, Shinsuke looked towards Asuka, who watched with a passive expression, then smirked, as he pulled Adrian up and hoisted him on his shoulders, then sent him falling with an old move he rarely used; the Landslide.

Surprising enough, the crowd popped for some reason, as Shinsuke rolled Adrian back into the ring, then went for the pin. 1…2… and-no! Adrian managed to kick out before three, throwing the crowd into a frenzy.

Shinsuke was starting to get very frustrated now. Grabbing a lock of Adrian's hair, he pulled the Trickster up, but said Trickster knocked his hands away, then landed a Kesagiri Chop across the chest, followed by an Atomic Drop, then whipped him off the ropes, then reversed it, bouncing off the ropes and hitting Shinsuke with a backward flying elbow to the face, both men falling to the floor.

With the crowd chanting 'this is awesome', Adrian pulled off a kip-up, yelling loudly, as he then slipped out of the ring, then reached for something under the ring and pulled out three objects; a chair, a table, and a ladder. The crowd at his back, Adrian set the table up and pulled Shinsuke onto it, then slipped the chair around Shinsuke's head, then set up the ladder and climbed up. Reaching the top, Adrian grinned and let out a shout, the jumped, hitting Shinsuke with the elbow drop, breaking the table in half and making the crowd go wild.

Getting to his feet, Adrian pushed his hair back, a crazed look on his face, as he backed into the corner and crouched, egging his opponent to get up. Shinsuke finally rose to his feet and turned around, and Adrian rushed to hit his finisher, but Shinsuke sidestepped him, sending him shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Stumbling, Adrian fell to his knees and struggled to get up, but Shinsuke was quicker, hitting Adrian with the Kinshasa, knocking him to the mat and the crowd going wild. Shinsuke went for the pin. 1…2… but no! Adrian managed to kick out before three, making the crowd go wild!

Shinsuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. His most hated rival keeps getting up, no matter how many times he puts him down! A look of pure rage on his face, Shinsuke rose to his feet and looked down at Adrian, then backed up into the corner, crouching down, intending to end the Trickster with his own Finisher.

Adrian eventually got to his feet, and as he turned around, Shinsuke charged and hit him full on in the torso, but Adrian didn't fall; instead, he stepped back several times before maintaining his balance, holding Shinsuke in place. Shocked by this, Shinsuke tried to pull free, but no success. Adrian threw his hair back, a toothy smirk on his face, as he drew his thumb across his neck with his free hand, then hitting his other signature move; The End Is Nigh DDT!

But that didn't end there. Maintaining his hold, Adrian then wrapped his legs around Nakamura's torso, applying his well-known submission hold; the Ragnarok Guillotine!

Adrian applied the move with as much strength as he could, applying as much force as he could, and Nakamura could feel it. Already feeling his consciousness fade, reluctantly, Shinsuke tapped out.

The end bell ringing, the crowd cheered for the winner.

"Here is your winner; ADRIAN LOOOOOKKIIIIII!"

Slipping out of the ring, Adrian raised his hands in victory, allowing himself to be hugged by the fans, taking in the ovation. Walking over to Asuka, who stood up, a smile on her face, as the two hugged and embraced in a passionate kiss. Walking towards the ramp, they looked up to see Dolph walk down the ramp, clapping for Adrian's victory, the two shaking hands and the bleach-blonde superstar raising the Tricksters hand, the crowd cheering loudly.

"Pardon the interruption, ladies and gentlemen."

The cheers turned to boo, as Paul Heyman stepped out onto the stage, mic in hand, as the trio glared at him.

"First I would like to congratulations on your win, Mr. Loki," Heyman said. "You have truly overcome great odds as of late; defeating Sheamus, defeating Dolph Ziggler, winning the Royal Rumble, and defeating the King of Strong Style, Shinsuke Nakamura. You've really had quite a strong start since your debut."

The crowd cheered at this fact, making Adrian smirk a bit, but the King of Heels wasn't done.

"Although it has made me curious about you." Heyman went on. "I've looked up your profile from other promotions and all I got was two names; the Man of No History, the Boy of No Past. These were the nicknames used to describe you during your time in places like TNA, Ring of Honor, and so on." He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "From what I've learned, you're basically an enigma; a complete mystery." He then grinned wickedly. "Or so I originally thought."

Adrian raised a brow, he and his friends confused.

"You see, I've done some research into your past." He went on, pacing back and forth on the stage. "And I found some interesting details that were left out." He stopped at the center, before looking straight at Adrian. "You see; I've met your real parents."

The whole arena went semi-silent. Adrian's eyes went wide at this, no longer adjourning that casual smirk, but an expression of genuine surprise.

"Your biological parents," Heyman repeated. "At least, one of them. The father recently passed away from cancer and the mother is living in a care facility." His grin turned to a frown. "Your mother had some interesting things to say about you."

Adrian watched and listened intently.

"When I asked your mother about you, I was absolutely shocked at what I heard," Heyman said, feigning shock. "She said that she left you on the streets because you were an accident; a mistake, an abomination that should never have been born. A complete waste of skin. Even said that you would never amount to anything. When I mentioned that you were actually wrestling in the WWE, she said, and I quote, that she hopes you break your neck."

Over half of the audience gasped with shock, even Adrian was in a state of disbelief.

"It's a shame that your own mother would say such terrible things about her own flesh and blood," Heyman said. "But your father? He died HATING you."

The crowd started booing, while Adrian seemed absolutely disheartened.

"It truly is a shame that your own parents would hate you so much that they would take that hate to the grave." Heyman went on. "Such a shame that you had to go through simply because your parents hated you and called you a waste of skin." He then turned his back, before turning back to them. "And that your whole childhood was a lie. Such a shame."

And with that, Heyman walked offstage, the crowd booing loudly, as Asuka looked up at Adrian, who was silent the entire time. And instead of seeing him laugh maniacally, his eyes closed, his lips quivering as if he was about to cry. Taking his arm, Asuka pulled Adrian along, with Ziggler helping, pulling a trembling Adrian through the building.

* * *

After the show, Asuka took Adrian back to her apartment, thanking Dolph for the help, taking her lover inside, then watched as Adrian approached the desk, his fist clenched.

"Adrian?" Asuka spoke up, concern in her voice.

She then cringed as Adrian raised his fist and slammed his fist onto the desk, his clenching teeth showing.

"It's always the same thing." Adrian choked out, water welling up in his eyes. "Always calling me the same thing; you're a bastard, a mistake, you should never have been born. Always digging up old ghosts just to hurt me, over not liking me." The tears began to stream down his face. "No matter how hard I try, no one cares; they just want to see me beat down and hurt, so they go so low as to bring up how my parents hated me." His voice was starting to choke now. "And I didn't even know who my parents were. Some part of me wanted to believe that they loved me deep down. But to hear that? It's tearing me apart."

Asuka felt her heartache at her best friend's pain. After the pain of feeling abandoned, of feeling unwanted by the world. That pain could hurt any strong person.

Undoing the belt around her kimono, Asuka slipped the kimono off, revealing her naked form, save for her panties, took off her socks and sandals, and walked up behind Adrian and hugged him from behind, her touch seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Do not let what other people say of you, Adrian-kun." She said, using the honorifics. "You shouldn't let other people dishearten you with their hate. You must take things into stride and keep moving forward, no matter what others say about you."

His tears slowing, Adrian turned around, his eyes widening to see Asuka in all her naked glory.

"Your heart needs healing, my beloved." She said with a smirk. "And I know how to fix that…"

Taking her lovers hands, Asuka leads Adrian to the bed, then pulled him on top of her, as the two engaged in a passionate kiss session.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

* * *

The two lovers were breathing heavy after a steamy sex session, their bodies drenched in sweat and both naked under the covers. The two looked at each other with loving eyes.

"That was the best sex ever." Adrian commented with a smile.

"It certainly was." Asuka nodded, smiling back. "Feel any better?"

"Much better," Adrian said, smirking. "That really got my spirits up. And I've got an idea in mind."

"That can wait for later." Asuka waved it off, her hand rubbing against Adrian's chest. "For now, let us bask in each other's embrace."

In agreement, the two held each other close, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I love you, Asuka-chan," Adrian said.

"I love you too, Adrian-kun." Asuka said.

The two kissed before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Finally, the newest chapter is up! Sorry for taking so long, but I've been so busy with my two jobs, as soon as I get home, I pass out in bed. But I'm doing my best here!**

 **I was originally going to make Chyna Adrian's mother in this story, but AVP5 advised against it, saying that it wouldn't go well, especially given what Chyna went through, so I scrapped the idea.**

 **Also, sorry if you guys were expecting a sex scene, but I'm worried that this site was getting strict, from what I heard from other writers.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and keep looking forward to more! Be sure to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Eleven: The Wrath of Loki

After the events at Elimination Chamber, Adrian Loki seemed to have disappeared from television; no one seems to have seen him anywhere, not even Asuka. Some people speculated that he needed to take some time to recover from Heyman's announcement towards the end of Adrian's street fight with Shinsuke. Despite Adrian's absence, there has been a string of incidents where Divas and Superstars were hit with a variety of pranks; the New Day were scrambling around the arena trying to find water when they ate their hotter than usual pancakes, Charlotte Flair panicked at the sight of her beautiful blonde hair turned green, Randy Orton was jumping around screaming about his wrestling tights being itchy and many more. Least to say, no one was safe.

On the last day before the grandest stage of them all, the opening segment of Raw came on, and *The Time Is Now* blasted, and out on the stage came John Cena, as he is greeted to a mixed reception. Despite the large number of boos he was getting, Cena stilled smiled and went down to the ring. Although once he entered the ring and grabbed the mic, his smile turned into a frown.

"Well, nice to you guys fired up," John remarked, a solemn expression on his face. "In case you didn't see, at Fastlane, I lost to AJ Styles. Whether you agree or not, I was close to winning, only for it to slip away."

He took off his cap to brush his head back a bit, then put his cap back on.

"And so, Styles' road to WrestleMania is set in stone." He said. "But what about me? Where do I go from here?"

Just then, *Destroyer* started blasting through the speakers, as Samoa Joe stepped out onto the stage, meeting with a huge ovation, as he marched down to the ring, took the mic and looked Cena in the eyes, a deep scowl on his face. After several minutes, Joe raised the mic up to his lips to speak.

"Cena, you're not the only one looking for a fight at WrestleMania." The Samoan Submission Specialist declared. "I've been screwed over and ignored for too damn long, and it's about damn time I got what I deserve!"

The crowd chanted 'you deserve it!' over and over.

"You damn right I do!" Joe yelled, looking at the crowd, before looking back at Cena. "And since there ain't any title shot openings, I'm looking for a fight. And I see that you're looking for an opponent." He got closer. "Well, you're lookin' at him."

The crowd cheered loudly at the idea of the two men in the ring facing each other.

"So I'm about to prove that I'm worthy of being champion!" Joe went on. "And what better way to prove that than beating the Cenation Leader?" He then smirked. "So, what do you think, Cena? Think you can handle me?"

Cena looked around at the crowd, who were chanting 'yes' over and over. Looking back at the Samoan, John gave a smirk of his own.

"I think you got a match," Cena said, making the crowd go wild, but the Cenation Leader wasn't done. "But I expect you to bring everything you've got, because I'm gonna give no less."

Satisfied with his answer, the Samoan grinned, "Cena, I would have it no other way, because I'm not just gonna beat you." He leaned in close. "I'm gonna make you tap. Out."

And with that, Joe shook John's hand sharply, as if to break it, then left the ring, leaving the crowd to cheer as John rubbed his arm, as though Joe had dislocated it.

* * *

Asuka watched some of the matches from the viewing room, including one segment where AJ Styles accepted Shinsuke Nakamura's challenge at WrestleMania and several others. She then saw the recap of her challenging Charlotte Flair for the Smackdown Women's Championship, meaning if she won, Asuka would have to transfer to the blue brand. It didn't sound too bad, except she would have a separate schedule from Adrian, who was worried that this would affect their relationship in a way, but Asuka assured him that it wasn't a bad thing.

"Well, hope you're ready for a real challenge."

Turning her head, Asuka saw Charlotte approach, wearing her casual clothes.

"You managed well on the yellow brand, Asuka." The blonde woman admitted, standing tall over the Japanese woman. "But Smackdown is _my_ domain, and I am the Queen. There's only room for one ruler of the blue brand, and it will always be me." Her face then twisted into a scowl. "And I intend to make you regret that stunt you pulled at Fastlane!"

Asuka chuckled at the memory of the event; after declaring her decision to face Charlotte, suddenly, the Queen was then covered in green pair that rained from the ceiling.

"We'll see, Flair," Asuka said with a smirk. "But in the end, you'll see; you're not ready for the Empress of Tomorrow."

Scoffing arrogantly, Charlotte left, leaving Asuka to watch the last segment of Raw, and frowned as Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman came out to a wave of boo's, but they didn't care. Standing in the ring, Paul would go on about how undefeated Brock is and that nothing will change that; not a rabid dog like Roman, or an immature brat like Adrian, the latter comment making Asuka growl a bit, as Paul went on about Brock being the undisputed, undefeated Universal Champion.

Then *The Truth Reigns* began to play, as Roman Reigns stepped out onto the stage and was greeted to a mixed reaction, though there were more boo's than cheers, it didn't seem to bother the Big Dog. Mic in hand, the former Shield member approached the ring and stood there, a deadly stare-off ensued between him and Brock, before he began to speak, calling Brock and Paul cowards and leeches, leeching off the industry, while actually talented wrestlers get swept under the rug and ignored, because Vince is stuck in the past and couldn't tell good talent, even if it knocked on the door and said hello.

Before this could go further, *Me Against the World* suddenly played, sending the crowd into a frenzy, as the three men face the stage, expecting the trickster himself to step onto the stage, but after several minutes, nobody showed up.

While the men were focused on the stage, however, Asuka saw someone wearing a black hoodie jump over the barricade and slide into the ring, just a few feet away from Brock, then slowly removed his hood, the crowd cheering as it was Adrian Loki, a deranged look on his face and his eyes screaming bloody murder.

Brock Lesnar, still looking at the stage, started chuckling and shaking his head, only to turn around into a spear from the trickster, who proceeded to beat down the Beast Incarnate, much to Heyman's shock and Reign's surprise. As Adrian got up, standing over a beaten down Brock, he slowly turned to Paul Heyman, who was still in shock, then the advocate's expression turned to fear, before trying to flee the ring, only for Adrian to quickly grab hold of him and throw him to the floor and beat him down. Brock eventually got to his feet and was about to attack the trickster, but Roman quickly slid into the ring and delivered a Superman Punch, sending the Beast back to the mat. The Big Dog and the Trickster had a stare off for a moment before Adrian pulled out a pair of handcuffs telling Roman to cuff Brock.

Nodding, Roman did as asked, cuffing the Beast to the ring ropes, as Adrian tossed Paul outside the ring towards the announcement table, then proceeded to slam Heyman into the side of the table several times, before clearing off the surface, then set Paul on top, then pulled out a ladder and a steel chair from under the ring, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. With a sadistic grin, Adrian slipped the steel chair around Paul's head, then started setting up the ladder, as Baron Corbin and several security personnel came out to try and stop it, only for Roman to hold them back with a baseball bat with barbed wire.

Asuka watched as Adrian climbed up the ladder, Corbin practically screamed at him to stop, only for the Trickster to flip him off, then proceeded to jump from the top of the ladder, hit Paul with an elbow drop, breaking the anno0uncement table. The crowd cheered loudly, as Adrian pressed his boot against the face of the fallen Heyman, then proceeded to pass by security and Corbin, before coming face to face with Roman Reigns, who stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Looking at the hand, then back to the face of the Big Dog, Adrian moved his own hand as if to shake it…only to go right past it and bent over to pick up the Universal Championship belt that fell from the ring. After holding it up and getting a huge reaction from the crowd, Adrian stepped back some before tossing the belt to Roman, who reached up to catch it…before the Trickster speared him as well, getting another big reaction from the crowd, before walking up the ramp, with the championship belt in hand. Standing on the stage, Adrian raised the belt over his head, making the crowd cheer once again, before casually allowing the belt to slip from his hand to the floor, before walking to the back, the crowd chanting his name over and over.

Smiling, Asuka left the viewing room to meet with Adrian by the locker rooms, a big smile on his face.

"I see someone's looking forward to WrestleMania." She remarked as she approached.

"Yeah, definitely." Adrian nodded. "I'm looking forward to taking the gold on the grandest stage of them all!"

"And I look forward to standing beside you as champions," Asuka said with a smirk. "By the way, wait here."

She slipped into the locker room and came back several minutes later with a duffle bag.

"I made a new costume for your WrestleMania match." She said. "Take a peek."

Unzipping the bag a bit, she allowed Adrian to look inside, his eyes widening a bit in awe.

"My new outfit?" He asked.

"That's right." Asuka nodded. "I figured you could use a new entrance attire, something to really get the audience hyped."

"This will work perfectly." Adrian gave a smirk of his own. "Now, shall we?"

The two then left the arena, aiming to have some alone time to themselves.

* * *

 **And there's the new chapter! Adrian gets some payback while also making it clear to Roman that he stands alone! Hope you guys are looking forward to the matches I've got set up!...or would you rather I skip ahead to the triple threat? Just asking.**

 **Also, would you guys like for me to continue after WrestleMania? I'll be honest, this is mostly just a wish-fulfillment story, where Asuka should have WON against Charlotte. But then again, I do want to take a break from this story before I continue so I can focus on my other stories. I want to keep going after WrestleMania, but I'm not as good with writing out matches like AVP5 is, in fact, I'm not even close to being on his level, he puts WAY more effort into his stories than anyone in the WWE!**

 **Still, what do you guys think? Should I keep going after WrestleMania? Or should I stop there?**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and be sure to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Man of Mischief

Chapter Twelve: Big WrestleMania Moment

This was it; the moment everyone was waiting for, the grandest stage where every wrestler dreams of making an impact; WrestleMania.

Adrian's heart was beating almost a million miles a minute, as he parked his motorcycle in the parking garage, taking in a breath, then grabbing his bag before heading inside the building. WrestleMania 34 was taking place at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. Adrian saw some of the set ups for several matches; some of them were okay, but none of them caught his interest. The only two matches he was focused on were Asuka vs Charlotte Flair, and Samoa Joe vs John Cena. He had no hard feelings against John, hell, he used to be a huge Cena fan! But eventually, he grew out of that fanboy stage, and soon, grew out of being a John Cena fan. He was also curious as to whether or not the Cenation leader will put over the Samoan Submission Specialist to at least give himself some credit of putting over younger talent.

Speaking of the Samoan, he saw the Samoan approach, shirt, towel, ring gear and all, as the two stopped beside each other, both giving each other intense stares. The two faught each other more times than Adrian could care to remember back in TNA, Ring of Honor, and so on, and every time, Adrian would have the upper hand on the Samoan.

"Let me be clear, Loki," The Samoan spoke, his eyes narrowed. "You BETTER win, because after I'm done with Cena, I'm gunnin' for the Universal Title. Which means I'm gunnin' for you as well."

Adrian simply chuckled, "Well, you're free to try, Joe, because I know we have some old scores to settle. And I guarantee; I. Will. Win."

Nodding, Joe walked off, allowing Adrian to head for the locker room to put away his gear. Since his match will be the big main event, he'll have plenty of time to prepare.

After getting his stuff settled, he exited the locker room to find Asuka waiting for him, still wearing her street clothes when she first came in; a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her legs, a T-shirt that hugged her form, the collar showing off her cleavage and a leather jacket to almost match Adrian's.

Adrian couldn't help but admire how awesome his girlfriend looked in such attire.

"Done staring?" Asuka teased.

"Well, I can't help it if my girlfriend looks sexy as fuck!" Adrian grinned.

Giggling, Asuka wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's arm, "So, shall we watch the starting match?"

Nodding, Adrian walked with Asuka to the viewing room to watch.

* * *

After some of the pre-show matches, the first actual match to start was the match between Samoa Joe and John Cena. Both men came out to a mixed reaction, although Adrian was obviously rooting for Joe. The match went on rather well, with Joe getting the upper hand on Cena, never giving him a chance to counter, which actually surprised Adrian.

"John's actually making Joe look good?" Adrian mused. "Wow, that's almost once every pay-per-view!"

The match went on, as John Cena aimed to hit Joe with the Attitude Adjustment, only for Joe to fight out of it, then hit John with the Muscle Buster, earning a huge pop from the crowd. Joe then went on to put John in the Coquina Clutch. John Cena tried his best to stay strong, but he was already low on strength and in the end, he ended up tapping out.

Adrian seemed impassive, as the match ended with Samoa Joe emerging victorious, the two men showed respect, before John announced that he will be stepping down to let the newer talent shine.

"So, John's steppin' back, huh…" Adrian mused, before laughing out loud. "Well, it's about damn time!"

"You're not sad at all?" Asuka asked.

"Like I said, I've got nothing against Cena, but he needed to step out of the spotlight." Adrian shrugged, before turning to Asuka with a smirk. "And besides, it gives us the chance to show what we're really made of!"

As the next match started up, the couple looked at one another.

"Shall we prepare?" Adrian asked.

"We shall." Asuka nodded.

"Just don't give up." Adrian said. "No matter what, don't let your streak end."

"I won't, my love." Asuka nodded. "You have my word. No one is ready."

Uninterested in the other matches besides their own, the couple made for the locker rooms to prepare.

* * *

After some of the matches, it was time for the match between Asuka and Charlotte Flair, as Adrian hung back in the viewing room to watch.

The match started with the blonde trying to get the upper hand, but Asuka always managed to fight back. Halfway through the middle, however, Adrian frowned as Charlotte managed to lock in the Figure 8.

"Damn, not this again!" Adrian said to himself. "C'mon, Asuka, don't quit!"

As if he was heard, Asuka eventually reversed the submission, breaking out, then after seeming to get the feeling back into her legs, the empress went on the offensive, delivering several brutal kicks to Charlotte, then after about 15 kicks, she delivered one more swift yet powerful kick to the head, knocking the blonde down.

Adrian could see the smile on the Empress' face, as she then locked her opponent in the Asuka Lock.

"You got it, Asuka!" Adrian nearly shouted. "Make that bitch tap!"

Once again, as though some entity heard him, Charlotte tapped out, signaling the matches end.

"Here is your winner and NEEEEWWWW SMACKDOWN"S WOMEN"S CHAMPION, ASUKAAAAA!"

Adrian smiled widely as Asuka was given the title, the Empress no doubt thrilled about her victory, as the interviewer entered the ring with a microphone.

"Asuka, congratulations on your big win!" Renee Young said. "How do you feel?"

Looking at her opponent before looking back at Renee with a smile.

"No one is ready for Asuka!"

Adrian smiled at the end, but got serious as he saw Roman walked past, giving the trickster a deathly glare, no doubt still peeved at how he was attacked last week. The trickster simply responded with a smirk, not at all concerned for the former Shield member's anger, before he walked off, going to prepare for his big match.

* * *

It was time for the main event, as *Next Big Thing* played, and Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman stepped out to a very negative ovation, but they didn't seem to care, as they walked down the ramp, then Brock entered the ring while Paul stayed at ringside, the Beast Incarnate looking to prove his dominance on the grandest stage.

After Brocks music died down, *The Truth Reigns* began to play, as Roman Reigns stepped out to a heavily mixed reaction. Although there were some cheers, there were far more boos, but that didn't seem to bother him, as he posed on the stage, fireworks going off as he slammed his fist into the ground before making his way to the ring, looking to prove Brock a fraud and undeserving of champion.

Two of the three competitors in the ring, both men were looking to put the other down, both briefly forgetting that they had a third contestant.

Suddenly, the lights went out, the crowd going crazy, wondering what was going on, as the two men looked up at the titatron, as several words were heard through the loudspeaker.

"You're such a failure!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're worthless!"

"You can't do anything right!"

"I wish you had never been born!"

Suddenly, a video appeared on the titatron; it was Adrian Loki, sitting on what looked like a throne composed of bones, a foot resting on a skull, and his eyes were closed.

"I've been called many things," Adrian's voice declared, his expression blank and eyes closed. "Scoundrel. Waste of skin. Scourge upon society." He was then heard chuckling. "But they were too far from the truth."

His eyes flashed open, no doubt looking at the two opponents he's facing, as a smirk crept onto his face, as he spoke his last words.

"I'm a necessary evil."

The titatron blacked out, then *The Vengeful One* by Disturbed started playing, sending the crowd into a frenzy, as Adrian raised up from under the stage, sitting on the same bone themed throne, wearing a tattered cloak and a black demon fox mask. Pyro going off around him, Adrian stood up, then slowly walked down the ramp, then stopped in at the foot of the ramp, looking up at the two men he's going to face, then walked up the steps. Entering the ring, he stood on the second rope of the turnbuckle, he removed his mask, flipping his hair back and showing off the face paint with a white and black wolf design, the crowd cheering loudly for the trickster, who intends to prove that he belongs, aiming to fulfill his goal.

The music dying down, Adrian removed the cloak, revealing his usual wrestling attire, but in the place of green was silver this time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Triple Threat Match, and it is for the Universal Championship!" The ring announcer declared. "Introducing first, one of the challengers," He turned to Adrian, who was crouched in the corner, "From Kyoto Japan, weighing in at 179 pounds; he is the Ultimate Trickster and the Wolf of the Dark Sun…ADRIAN LOOOOKIIIIIII!"

The crowd cheered loudly, as Adrian rose up, cracking his neck.

"And the other contestant," The announcer declared, facing Roman Reigns. "From Pensacola Florida, weighing in at 280 pounds…ROMAN REIGNNNNSSS!"

There was a mixed reaction, but Roman didn't seem bothered by it, as he simply cracked his neck.

"And the champion," The announcer went on, facing Brock, "Accompanied by Paul Hayman, from Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 286 pounds, he is the Universal Champion…BROOOOCK LESNAAAAARRRR!"

Brock raised the championship belt, his expression littered with arrogance.

The bell rang for the match to start, as Adrian and Roman faced each other, both men glaring at one another, as Brock stood in the corner with an arrogant smirk, looking to watch the two duke it out.

Taking a moment, Adrian and Roman nodded, then turned and faced Brock, the Beast frowning as the two glared at him, as he returned a glare, readying himself before the two charged, pushing Brock against the turnbuckle and wailing on him, kicking the Beast Incarnate down. This continued until Brock mustered the strength to push the two back, Adrian rolling back while Roman rushed back at Brock, but the Beast caught him with a German suplex, then turned to Adrian and did the same with him, taking control of the match and the crowd booing loudly.

Seeing Adrian roll to the outside, Brock followed after, only to be met with a chair to the gut from Adrian, making him double over, allowing Adrian to get up and smack Brock across the back with it, then performed a dropkick, slamming the chair into Brock's head, popping the crowd.

Standing up, Adrian looked to see Roman Reigns getting up, spotting him, as Adrian looked to make sure Brock was down, then got up on the ring apron, slowly entering through the ropes, staring off with the Big Dog, the crowd cheering for Adrian while booing Roman, the two men circling each other before grappling, before Roman pushed Adrian into the corner and hitting him with a corner clothesline, then proceed to beat Adrian down, the crowd booing loudly at this.

Backing up and cracking his neck, Roman charged at him, only to be met with a kick to the face from Adrian, staggering him. Adrian climbed up the second turnbuckle and as Roman turned around; Adrian hit him with a Blockbuster, popping the crowd, then ran to the ropes and nailed the Lokisault, sending the crowd go crazy!

Adrian went for the pin, but a recovered Brock Lesnar returned, breaking the pin and beating Adrian down, much to the displeasure of the fans, beating the trickster into a corner before hitting him with several German suplex's, earning major heat from the crowd. Having had enough of throwing the trickster around, Brock turned his attention to the Big Dog, only to be met with a punch to the face from Roman, who mustered the strength to fight back, punching Brock several times before hitting the Moment of Silence, an old finisher he used back in NXT, then went for the pin, only for Brock to kick out at one.

Shaking his head, Roman pulled Brock up and punched him several times in the head, then whipped him off the ropes, only to be sent flying around the ring as Brock hit him with several variations of suplex's. Looking to do the same with Adrian, Brock went for him, only for the trickster to low blow him before delivering a suplex of his own, popping the crowd.

"Suplex City, BITCH!" Adrian yelled at the top of his lungs, as the crowd went wild.

Turning around, he saw Roman getting up, the two staring off for a bit, before nodding, then Roman approached and propped Brock on his shoulders, preparing for the powerbomb, the sent the Beast crashing to the outside!

Amazed by what he saw, Adrian watched as Roman roared loudly, before facing him, the two facing off once more, as Roamn tried to grab him, but the trickster ducked under, then hit Roman with a Kesagiri Chop, followed by an Atomic Drop, the whipped him off the ropes, with Roman reversing it, then Adrian whipped frontwards off the ropes, hitting Roman with a backwards Flying Elbow to the face, both men going down.

The crowd began chanting 'this is awesome' over and over, as Adrian did a kip up, then climbed to the top rope before going for an elbow drop, but Brock Lesnar got back in the ring and caught him before delivering an F-5! He then went for the pin, 1…2…but Roman broke up the pin!

Already pissed off, Brock went to clothesline the Big Dog, but Roman ducked, then delivered a Superman Punch to the Breast, sending Brock to the outside!

Breathing heavy, Roman turned his head to the downed Adrian Loki, who was struggling to get up. Backing up into the corner, Roman readied to perform his own Spear finisher. Once Adrian turned around, Roman charged, but the Trickster leaped over, but Roman stopped himself before he would hit the turnbuckle, but turned around right into Loki's Spear, the act popping the crowd, before going for the pin. 1…2…but no, Roman kicked out at two and a half!

Clearly frustrated, Adrian yelled a few curse words in Japanese, getting to his feet, breathing heavily in frustration before backing up in the corner, a deranged look on his face, preparing to hit his finisher once again, only to be attacked from behind by Brock Lesnar, gloves off, who then proceeded to deliver several elbow strikes to Adrian's head, then proceeded to powerbomb him several times before powerbombing him into the turnbuckle. He turned to go after Roman, only to be met with a Spear from the Big Dog!

The crowd cheering loudly, Roman lifted Adrian on his shoulders, aiming to hit the Samoan Drop, but Adrian hit him in the face with his elbow, reversing it into The End Is Nigh DDT, before applying the Ragnarok Guillotine! Roman was trying hard to break out, but Adrian was determined to keep the hold in, yelling as he applied more pressure.

In the end, Roman tapped out, much to the surprise of the fans.

The bell signaling the end, Adrian released the hold, lying flat on his back, his face riddled with surprise. He had actually done it. Not only had he won the Royal Rumble, he had also defeated Roman Reigns AND Brock Lesnar in the same night, at WrestleMania!

"Here is your winner," The ring announcer declared. "And your NNNEEEEEEEWWWWW Universal Champion….AAAAADRRRIIIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNNN…..LLLOOOOOOKIIIIIII!"

Getting to his feet, Adrian propped himself on the turnbuckle as the referee presented him the Universal Championship belt, the Trickster taking the belt and holding it high over his head with both hands, the crowd cheering loudly, chanting 'you deserve it', showing their support.

Roman Reigns got up, his gaze glued to Adrian, as he stood before him, then nodded, extending his hand, hoping for a handshake. Looking at the hand then back to the face of the Big Dog, then nodded before shaking Roman's hand, Roman raising Adrian's hand before leaving the ring to let Adrian revel in his victory.

From the stage, Dolph and Asuka came down, Dolph hugging his friend and congratulating him, raising his hand high. Asuka, with her own championship, raised her belt alongside Adrian, the two declaring their dominance as a power couple.

Taking the microphone, Adrian had something to say.

"First, I'd like to say a few things to say." Adrian declared, facing Dolph. "First off, Nick Nemeth, thanks for being by my side, man. You've been my best friend since we met back in OVW, and I couldn't ask for a better friend!"

Dolph smiled at Adrian referring him by his real name.

"And Asuka," Adrian went on, facing his girlfriend. "I'm a lucky bastard for having a beautiful and talented woman like you as my girlfriend. You've been by my side since the beginning, but then we slip up and I fell into a bit of a rut; depression." His gave a big smile. "But then we met again and I couldn't be happier that we got back together." He then held up the belt. "And now look at us! We're on top of the world as champions!"

Asuka nodded with a smile.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Adrian declared. "I don't think I could ask for any other woman to stand by my side. You're a one of a kind and I couldn't ask for more."

After pulling a small black box from his jacket pocket, his then dropped to one knee, Asuka going wide-eyed and Dolph backing up in surprise.

"Kanako Urai, my one and only," Adrian said, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Kekkon shite kuremasen ka, watashi no ai? (Will you marry me, my love?)"

Asuka clasped her hands over her nose and mouth in surprise, which turned to joy as she smiled.

"Hai! (Yes!)"

And with that, the two embraced in a passionate kiss, the crowd cheering loudly, as Adrian slipped the ring onto Asuka's ring finger.

Leaving the ring, with Dolph standing to the side, Adrian and Asuka held hands and raised their belts high, aiming to bring forth a new era.

The era of the Empress of Today and the Emperor of Ambition.

* * *

 **And here it is! Samoa Joe defeats John Cena, Asuka makes Charlotte Flair tap out and Adrian does the same with Roman! As you can see, I kinda skipped the first two matches so I could focus on the triple threat. I'm not the only one who thinks Asuka deserved better, right? Especially not have her streak broken to Charlotte, right? I kinda took a bit of inspiration from a story called 'Bow to the Empress of Today by Recondite Agony, I highly recommend you check it out and show your support. They deserve way more attention!**

 **And to any John Cena fans reading this, please no flaming. I used to be a hardcore Cena fan back then. But even a hardcore Cena fan gets tired of the same crap.**

 **And with that, I'll be taking a break from this story for a bit. Don't worry, I ultimately decided to continue with this story; I have so much planned, but I want to focus on my other stories and update those. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more! Be sure to review!**


End file.
